Regina and Robin Hood
by caitscat
Summary: Outlaw Queen prompts by you readers.
1. Chapter 1

So I am wanting to write a bunch of Outlaw queen stories, but I want you all to help me. If you have an idea for a one-shot about a beloved outlaw queen, let me know what it is and what you are wanting and I will write the story for it.


	2. Picnic in the forest

**This is the prompt wanted: Robin takes Regina on a picnic :)**

"Robin come on, why can't I just close my eyes, is the scarf around my eyes really necessary?" Regina huffed as Robin blindly led her along somewhere obviously unsteady to be doing blindly.

"Frankly my love, I don't trust you, so yes it is necessary, not stop your whining, we are almost there." Robin teased as he led her along to the spot he had been wanting to take her to. He had been wanting to take her out officially for a while, but life and problems have been constantly getting in the way, with the wicked witch finally gone, he took the first opportunity that came along, he left Roland with little John and "kidnapped" Regina from her office, much to her displeasure, which she has been telling him of for the past 15 minutes.

Robin smiled as he arrived at the spot he wanted, he had worked with some of his merry men and Emma, they agreed to set it up for him. Robin stopped and Regina stumbled into him. She huffed her annoyance and tried to figure out where they were. "Are we here finally?" Regina asked in annoyance.

Robin smiled and kissed her cheek "Yes my love, we are here." Robin went around behind and leaned in close to her, he removed the blindfold and whispered, "surprise." Regina's eyes opened and she gasped and covered her mouth before a large breathtaking smile covered her face. Robin smiled and laughed in satisfaction that he could still woo.

Regina looked all around her amazed at everything she was seeing, they were somewhere in the forest, there was a small clearing that looked over the lake and there was a blanket and a picnic basket along with some pillows, a small fire and dozens of floating twinkle lights above the area. Regina felt tears come to her eyes, she had never had anything like this ever done for her. Daniel and her never got to go out really, they always had to hide from her mother. She had never been properly wooed.

Robin came around to stand in front of her, his smile dimmed as he noticed the tears falling. Not the reaction he thought he was going to get. "Regina?" Robin walked forward and cupped her cheeks, wiping the tears away with his thumbs. "What's wrong?"

"Oh Robin, it's beautiful."

"Then why are you crying?"

"No one has ever done anything like this for me." Regina smiled at Robin, feeling more and more blessed to have him in her life.

"You and Daniel never got to do anything like this?" Robin asked in amazement.

"No, we always had to hide from my mother, we never got to really go out on dates." Robin quickly kissed away her sorrows. He knew her past, and knew that her other relationships were anything but full of love, he was the only one to truly treat her with love since her first love Daniel.

"Well my love, you have officially begun the stages of being wooed, I will never hesitate to woo you, and treat you with the love and kindness you deserve. Now no more tears, this is a happy moment, and you above all deserve this moment of love and peace." Robin looked into her eyes for conformation. Regina smiled and nodded before kissing him passionately.

Robin reluctantly broke the kiss, "There is time for that later my love," He grinned. "First let's just enjoy our love and destiny." Robin took her hands and led her over to their prepared picnic. Later came sooner then they both thought.


	3. Fighting for Love

**Prompt: Robin realizing the mistake of letting Regina go, goes to make amends, only to find Regina has moved on. Robin is not going to let her go without a fight. **

Robin sighed as he finished dressing after an impromptu swim in the lake, the water was very cold, but being use to the cold water, it helped clear Robin's head. He could not believe how foolish and dishonorable he had become and been. It had been a few weeks since his life was turned upside down. With the return of Marian, his world had completely been scrambled, his old self and father side was thrilled that Marian was alive and well, but his current self and the man he is ached for Regina. He had tried to talk to Regina about the problem they were suddenly facing, only to be run off her property almost literally by Tinkerbell and Henry.

Robin felt his honor required him to stay with his wife. He soon realized that it was not the same, and it could never be. His heart was no longer his and it did not belong to Marian anymore. It belonged to a woman that he was aching to see. Robin and Marian had a talk a few days in, she approached him, concerned about his behavior. He owed it to her to be honest. He told her everything about the missing year in the enchanted forest, to the relationship with Regina, including the prophecy about his tattoo.

Marian the wonderful woman she is, took it in strides and with the help of his merry men to back up his stories about how Regina has changed, she released him from their vows, he was a free man. He had stayed to help her get settled. But now, he had stalled long enough, it was time to go and grovel like never before.

As Robin made his way to Regina's house, he thought about the small moments he has seen her in the past weeks. He caught glimpses of her across a street or walking in or out of a building. She never saw him, but he noticed her alright. He noticed that she was carrying herself with grief, she always was looking down and she had gotten thinner. That scared him, she was small to begin with, but seeing her smaller only made him more anxious to see her. He had heard from around town that she rarely went out, and she was much more quiet now, not really talking to anyone.

Robin rang the door bell to her house, trying to think of what he wants to say. The thought of seeing her properly for the first time in weeks made him more and more anxious for her to answer the door. Finally it happened. Regina opened the door and gasped at seeing him there.

"Hi." Thats all that he seemed to be able to say. Her beauty once again shocked him, he never forgot she was beautiful, but the depth of her beauty is something he definitely is being reminded of. She was still staring at him with her mouth agape.

"What, what are you doing here?" Regina struggled to say. He was the last person that she was expecting to see. She was not ready to face him. She was just recently putting herself back together from her grief. Tinkerbelle and Henry had barely left her side and she was enternally grateful for them. Letting him go was the hardest thing she has ever had to do. Letting Henry go was hard enough, but being a mother, it was a different kind of hard, she knew without his memories that he still loved her. But letting Robin go, knowing he didn't love her and would still see her around made it that much harder.

Regina was getting ready for a special night with Henry. Henry had asked if they could have a special night, like a mother/son date night. Regina dressed up extra nice just for him. Robin was not the person she was expecting to see at her door.

"I need to talk to you." Robin asked in earnest. Regina could see that he must have bathed recently for his hair was still wet.

"Robin, we have nothing to talk about. Go home, I am busy right now." Regina started to close the door when Robin stopped it with his large hand.

"We have a lot to talk about. It is more important that whatever you have now. Please M'lady." Robin asked looking her over. He noticed that she was indeed dressed up. Almost like she was expecting someone. Robin narrowed his eyes and looked behind her. There was two place setting at her dinning room table and it smelled like she was cooking something. "Are you expecting someone?" Robin asked worriedly. He was afraid of the answer.

"As a matter of a fact I am. I have a date tonight so if you will please leave, he should be here at any moment." Regina tried once again to shut the door but Robin simply walked in before she could close the door. "What are you doing! Get out!"

"No you and I are going to talk, right here and right now."

"I told you, I have nothing to say to you thief." Regina tried to be so angry at him, but all that came out was pain and anguish. Regina felt tears start to cloud her vision. Darn him, why did he have to do this? Why was he not at home with his perfect family.

"Fine, if you have nothing to say then I you will listen. I have a lot to say."

"I don't want to hear it!" Regina yelled and tried to walk away before her grabbed her by the arms and held her close.

"Regina I am sorry. I am sorry that things got so messed up, and I am sorry that I hurt you." Robin leaned his forehead against hers. Regina felt a few tears slide down her cheeks.

"It's okay, I understand. I am not mad at you for going back to your wife. It is what you should have done. She is your first love Robin, your first chance at love is back. You don't need me, your second chance."

"You're wrong. I do need you, I need you as much as I need to breathe. You're right though, she is my first love." Regina let out a sob and tried to pry herself away from him. Robin only held on, pulled her against him and leaned in close. "But she is not my true love." Tears began to cloud his vision as well. He had missed her more than he realized. Being this close to her after being apart for so long only made his need for her greater. "Do you know who is my true love?" Robin asked as he began kissing her face. Regina only sobbed and let him kiss her face. Robin and Regina both inhaled and felt the familiar scents enter their noses. Forest was her favorite smell now, and Robin craved her apple scent.

"Robin we can't, you are married. I am..."

"No I am not married, not anymore, not for a couple of weeks." Regina gasped and looked up at him, fearing to hope in the truth of his words.

"Why?" Regina cried as she held onto him. She felt her walls crumble. They never were strong around him anyways.

"You know why. I could not be married to someone, when my heart belonged to someone else. We talked and she understood, I have been helping her for the past few weeks to get settled into her new life." Regina only gaped at him. Was he serious? He had been free for that long and she never knew?

"Regina please tell me I am not too late? Tell me that you still want us. That we can still try to be us." Regina quickly glanced at her clock on the wall. Henry would be here any minute, and he would not like seeing Robin here. She quickly glanced at the front door.

Robin followed her gaze and saw the anxious fear in them. She was worried that her date would come while he was here. "Regina please. I am sorry, can we please start over? Let me love you, let me give you the happy ending that you deserve." Robin grasped her hands and pleaded with her.

"Robin..." Regina shook her head. looking at their fingers. Fighting the tears. Robin had broken her, and letting him back in was not something that was going to be easy.

"I am too late aren't I? You are moving on with someone else?" Robin deflated, feeling hopeless. She was trying to get him out of the house. He had hurt her terribly and she was not going to give them another chance.

Regina shook her head and sighed. "Regina, I will fight for you, for us. Fine, go on your date tonight, but I will be here in the morning with flowers and on my knees, and every day after that. I will never give up. You are my true love, and my destiny. I will fight for that, no matter how long that takes." Before Regina could stop him, he grabbed her face and kissed her passionately. Putting every ounce of love and feeling in the kiss. Regina melted against him and grabbed his shoulders pulling him closer.

Robin slowed the kiss and kissed her gently one last time before turning towards her door ready to leave her till the morning. But he would keep on eye on her through his watch through the night. He trusted no man with her except himself.

"It's Henry." The statement caught him off guard and he turned around to face her. She held a small smirk and it slowly turned into a small smile. She looked down at her feet.

"What's Henry?" Robin asked confused.

"My date, it's with Henry. He wanted to spend sometime with me, we are making extra special, that is why I am dressed up." Regina looked back up at him to see it dawn on Robin, a smile spread wide on his face, it was his smile that made her weak in the knees. Robin closed the distance between them and kissed her again. Regina kissed him back and they stood embracing, making up for lost moments and time.

"I am sorry." Robin said while putting his forehead on hers.

"I am too. I love you Robin." Regina smiled and kissed him gently

"Oh my love, you own my heart and soul. I will love you forever." Robin kissed her gently and hugged her close. He felt their hearts mend as they let themselves heal. "I will leave you to your special night. But I will be back in the morning like I promised, and the next day until forever."

Regina nodded and kissed him once more. She smiled as she waved at him across her yard. Life was good again.


	4. Elsa

**Prompt: Elsa freezes Regina's heart. Robin realizes he can't live without her. But is it too late?**

"Elsa please, we just want you help you." David tried to reason with her. Elsa was creating a swirl of ice and snow around them, encasing the entire town in a winter. David, Hook, Emma, Regina, Robin and some of his merry men, Gold, Red, and the dwarves were all out trying to find the Snow Queen, when she found them. And the simple talk had turned into a war of magic as soon as Elsa had laid eyes on Gold. Regina and Emma had been using whatever power and strength they had to try and stop her, but her powers were unlike Regina had ever seen. Gold was currently frozen as a block of ice, not dead, but still frozen.

Regina was rather glad of that, since he seemed to only make her more upset. Regina and Emma were currently trying to stop the storm that was raging around them, but Regina felt herself getting weaker. Her energy was dimming, she didn't know how much longer she could hold out. She glanced over at Emma who was literally being held up by Hook as she tried to stop it too.

"If you are protecting the dark one, then you are my enemy!" Elsa screamed as she enforced her power full speed. Regina gasped as she felt her body start to shake. She just needed to hold on a little longer. Suddenly Regina heard Robin scream "NO!" Regina stopped her magic long enough to glance over at him to make sure he was okay.

What she saw was Marian, standing with an empty bow, Suddenly the storm stopped, and Regina glanced back at Elsa and saw absolute furry in them. Regina noticed that the arrow had hit the tree right by the Snow Queen's head but not hurt her. But now it seemed Elsa was turning her wrath on Marian. Regina tried to grasp every strength she had and stop her. But her strength was gone. She felt weak and tired. Robin was screaming at Marian to run, but Marian was only frozen in fear as Elsa raised her arms to shoot her powers as Marian.

Regina knew that she needed to stop her, Robin could not loose his wife all over again. Ever since Robin had learned that Regina was responsible for Marian's original death, he refused to really speak to her, unless it was necessary. To say Regina had been broken from it would be an understatement.

Using what strength remained, Regina quickly puffed herself right in front of Marian and threw all of the light magic she had left back at Elsa, their powers met with great strength. Two lines of magic, one blue and the other white, meeting in the middle, trying to over power each other. Regina gasped as her strength vanished quickly and she gasped as she felt the sudden ice enter her body. She fell to her knees and looked up at Elsa. She was aware of screaming around her. She could hear Robin's fearful voice calling her name. But nothing mattered, she felt suddenly cold, and colder then her body could take. She sighed tiredly as she started to fall to the earth when suddenly a pair of arms caught her. She looked into the eyes of Little John who looked at her worriedly.

"Regina! Regina look at me." Regina looked over at Robin who was kneeling beside her, she gasped as she felt her body start to freeze on the inside. She knew she was not going to survive, Rumple was only frozen outside, but freezing from the inside, that is not something a body could survive.

"Regina your hair!" Red shrieked. Everyone was suddenly surrounding her. She looked down at her hair and saw that it was almost completely white. She must have looked like Cruelladevil. David crouched down in front of her.

"Regina how are you? Talk to us, what are you feeling?" Regina began to shiver. She could feel the ice spreading throughout her body.

"Ccccoollllddd." Regina's teeth began to chatter. Robin shrugged off his coat and put it around her shoulders. Regina smiled at him, he had tears in his eyes as he stared down at her.

"I need to go home and get warm." Regina tried to say without giving away her resolution, she didn't want everyone to see her freeze to death. Robin nodded and tried to help her stand. Regina put her feet down only to have her knees buckle and Robin caught her scooping her up into his arms. Regina snuggled closer to him, wanting to feel his warmth and smell one last time.

"Robin?" Regina gasped as she looked into his eyes. She was shivering violently now. Robin looked down at her with anguish.

"Oh Regina, I..."

"No I need to say this. I am sorry. I truly am very sorry." Regina let two tears shed feeling them freeze on her cheeks.

"It's okay Regina, let's just get you warm then we can talk okay?" Robin hugged her closer and tried to warm her. Regina did not want him there when she died.

"Can David take me home? Emma you too." Regina needed to talk to them. David looked astonished before he nodded and took Regina from Robin. Robin seemed very reluctant to let her go.

Emma came up to Regina and David. "Hold onto her David, I am going to take us back there quickly." Regina nodded her thanks to Emma as they disappeared in a cloud of white smoke. Regina had enough time to glance back one last time at Robin, but she did not see the look of anguish and fear on his face, all she saw was Marian grabbing a hold of Robin's arm. Reminding Regina of her place, and why she sacrificed herself in the first place.

When they arrived in Regina's house, David set her down quickly on the couch. Pulling the throw from the back of the couch and wrapping it around her. Regina's hair was completely white now, and she could literally feel her limbs start to freeze.

"There is no point you two. I asked you to take me home for a reason." David and Emma stopped their fussing, Emma starting a fire magically in her fireplace. Yes Henry and Storybrooke was being left in good hands.

"Regina we need to get you warm, and better." David said trying to tuck her in warmer.

"There is nothing you can do David." Regina gasped as her breathe was getting colder and it was getting harder to take breaths. "She froze my heart, I felt it, And it is now spreading. There is nothing you both can do. I am freezing all over, soon my entire body will freeze solid." Emma and David gasped.

"No, Regina there has to be something we can do." Emma pleaded kneeling next to Regina.

"Emma, I need you to do something for me. I need you to tell Henry that I love him so much. That I will always be with him." Her breath was coming out white. "I, Iii, nnneeed yyou to watch oovverrrr Stoorrrrrybrooke." Regina tried to turn to David, but her body was too stiff. She looked down at her hands and saw that her fingers were blue, like an ice sculpture. "Davvviiiiddd, tttakkkeeee care of Ssssnnnooowww." Emma shook her head and disappeared in a white puff. Regina had no idea where she went.

"Regina, I am sorry that you are having to deal with this. This is not right. It shouldn't have been you." David shook his head, sounding full of emotions.

"David, ppplleeassee keeeeepp Rrrroobbnnn, sssaffeee." Regina gasped, she winced as pain shot through her body.

"REGINA!" Regina gasped as she looked into the ocean blue eyes that have tormented her dreams. Robin kneeled down next to her and grasped her cheeks. He gasped as he felt how cold she was. Robin looked over anxiously to David who shook his head sadly and stood up. Emma and David walked to the back of the room, giving them privacy.

"Regina, look at me. We need to get you help." Robin pleaded with tears in his eyes.

"Rrrrooobbnnnn, iittttt'ss toooo late, nnnnothing, can bbbbeee dooooneee." Robin shook his head sadly as tears filled his eyes.

"There has to be. You can't die. You can't okay? People need you! I need you!" Robin cried softly. He kissed Regina's forehead which was turning blue.

"Roobbbiiin, bbbbbe hhhhaapppy pppplease. I llllooove yyyoou. Annnnddd I am ssssorry. Yooouuu were right. I aaaammm a vvvillian and villains don't ggeeettt hhhaaappppyy endddings." Regina smiled stifly, trying to covey her regret for hurting Robin. Robin looked at her in fear and anguish.

"No Regina, I am sorry. I never meant it, I never meant to hurt you. It was all just so messed up and I wanted to much to tell you..." Regina shed a few tears that froze instantly on her cheeks.

"It's ookkay. Yooouu ddeeessserve tooo be happy wiiiithh yyyoouuurr ttrrruuue love. I want ttoooo tell yyooou Thhank you, foooorrr mmmaaking me feel loved. Evvveeennn iiifff you didn't love me. I haaadd a tttaste of joy, tttthe most I've eeever known." Regina smiled and felt her body give out. She gasped and closed her eyes for the last time. Her body suddenly froze all over, covering her completely in ice.

"No, no no no no! NO! REGINA NO!" Robin began to sob. He shook his head and hugged her frozen form. Tears fell in earnest down his cheeks. "I love you. I love you so much Regina!" He kissed her lips sobbing and crying. His tears running down his cheeks, falling onto her frozen face. "Forgive me, I never meant to hurt you. Never meant to make you think I didn't love you. How can I not love are everything to me. Marian and I are no longer together. I could not stay with her when my heart belonged to you. It has been yours, and it will always be yours." Robin cried loudly hugging her as best as he could. He put his face in his hands and cried brokenly. Emma had buried her face in her father's embrace, both were shedding tears of their own.

Emma looked up at Regina, seeing that even in death, she looked sad and broken. She gasped as steam seemed to suddenly surround Regina, slowly Regina began to thaw. Robin too lost in his grief to notice. Emma nudged David who looked up wide eyed at the picture in front of them. Regina was thawing and quickly!

Robin heard a gasp next to him, he looked up and gasped as he saw Regina, thawed, whole, and very much alive. She was smiling softly at him. She heard everything he said. Robin sobbed in relief and kissed her passionately. Healing and thawing both their souls.


	5. Rabbit Hole

**_kk bk_**

**_Can you do one where Regina goes out to the rabbit hole to forget about robin and almost goes home with a random guy but robin stops her_**

Regina hissed as the liquid slid down her throat. She was long past feeling the burn. She had lost count of how many drinks she had. She was never a day drinker, until now. She has not been fully sober since that night. Drink suddenly became her solace, it almost drowned out the pain in her heart, dulled the ache she felt. It had been a week. And she has not heard from him once. She had seen him, sure. He would always look at her, look as if he were battling himself from going to her, and remaining with his family. Well she knew better. He would never pick her. Marian was perfect, everything light, everything wonderful, everything she was not.

So here she sat, day after day she was drowning her sorrows. She ran out of booze at her house, so the Rabbit Hole was the next best thing. The Rabbit Hole was crowded tonight. Seems everyone thought it was a good time to drink away their happiness.

"Hello Love." A deep voice interrupted her inner dialogue, pulling her away she turned to look at the intruder not recognizing the voice.

"May I help you?" Regina bit out, she was not in the mood for being hit on, even though he was kinda cute. But he was all wrong. Instead of blue eyes that she loved, his were brown, instead of a dirty blonde color for hair, his was long and brown.

"You are looking mighty lonely sitting here all by yourself. Want some company? I have been told I am great company." He leaned in close, trying to worm his way into her space. She could smell the alcohol on his breath. Not that hers was probably any better.

"Hmm, well you see, I don't really care for company right now. Although you might be a good distraction. What's your name?"

"William Smith, and I believe I am talking to the beautiful Queen am I not?"

"Laying it on kinda thick are you not?" Regina scoffed, this guy really thought he would get her by sucking up to her. No idea who this guy was, but no one called her the beautiful queen unless they wanted in her pants. The door the the bar opened and a flood of laughing voices called Regina's attention away from Mr. Smooth. But her breath caught when she noticed that it seemed that all of Robin's merry men decided to come for a drink. Regina tried not to search for him though, but it seems fate once again hates her, for the sea of the crowd seemed to part and there he was, in all his glory. Looking a but more depressed then she thought he should be. He seemed to be trying to laugh with his friends, but he seemed to be more distant.

All at once he looked in her direction and their eyes met. Regina sucked in a breath as his eyes widened seeing her. Regina looked away quickly hoping he would just leave her alone, she ordered another shot and downed it before he made is way over to her.

"Hello Regina." Robin said hesitantly. Regina bit her tongue, was he seriously going to just talk to her like nothing had happened? Well screw him.

"Thief." Regina bit out, sending her distain to him hoping to mask her racing heart and the cracks in it widening with his nearness.

"Listen, could we talk?" Robin asked touching her arm lightly. Regina pulled her arm away instantly like it was burned.

"We have nothing to say to each other outlaw, you have nothing you could possibly want to tell me. You have said everything loud and clear the past week, I have heard you, so leave me alone now." Regina growled getting up, she was definitely tipsy. Mr. Smooth talker grabbed her arms to steady her. Robin shot him an angry look, sizing up his sudden competition.

"And who might you be?" Robin bit out sharply.

"William Smith."

"And he and I were just leaving. Coming baby?" Regina slurred, hoping to put as much enticement into her voice to make Robin jealous. He could have a taste of his own medicine, see how he liked it. William's eyes darkened with lust and nodded before wrapping his arm around Regina's waist and leading her out of the bar.

"Wait Regina, I think you need to think about what you are doing here." Robin growled pulling her away from William. Robin grasped her waist and held her possessively close.

"Hey the Queen says to leave her alone man, I suggest you do as she says." William grabbed at Regina again trying to pull her close. Robin growled at him before swinging his arms straight for his face and knocking the guy out cold.

"ROBIN!" Regina shrieked. She turned on Robin and began hitting his chest. She knew she was missing her target with the alcohol in her system. She lost balance and started to fall. Robin caught her and bent down before lifting her up over his shoulder. Regina screamed in horror as Robin grabbed her like a sack of potatoes. Regina looked back hearing cheers irrupt in the bar. Everyone inside seemed to be cheering Robin on as he headed out the door with Regina's bum high in the air.

"Robin you put me down right now!" Regina screamed hitting his backside. He walked briskly undeterred. Regina sighed and propped her elbows on his back holding her head up, glaring at anyone who they past. Daring them to even smirk. Luckily they all just seemed shocked.

"You are not thinking straight, too much alcohol, and I am stopping you from doing something that you will regret." Robin bit out in annoyance. Robin arrived at Regina's house and grabbed the extra key from it's hiding place before opening the door and taking her inside. Regina thought that he would put her down as soon as she got in, but no he kept taking her upstairs. Regina kicked and screamed like a child, wanting to end this humiliation.

"LET ME GO! Who do you think you are! Put me down!" Regina screamed while pounding on his back. She was suddenly dropped rather harshly, landing on the shower floor. Pain. Yes it hurt. He dropped her rather hard. Before she could yell at him for that, he turned on the cold water and turned the nozzle right on her. Regina shrieked at the cold hit her and began to soak her.

"You are going to cool off!" Robin yelled not letting her get up. Regina puffed out the water on her face and cried out in horror. Chills started wracking her body. She stopped screaming and sank down defeated. He had treated her like a child! He was looking at her in annoyance and anger. Regina deflated, and felt her eyes fill with tears. She had never let herself cry over losing him, trying to tell herself she was better than that, that he was not worth her tears.

But the truth is, he was. She was broken, and he had caused it. He chose his wife, immediately, without so much as even thinking about her. And that broke her. She was just tired, and broken. Sobs began to wrack her body and she felt the water turn warm, warming her chilled, aching bones. She buried her head in her arms and curled up in a ball on the shower floor. Letting the tears mix in with the water.

Robin was the only person, who could ever break her walls completely, and oh how she hated that sometimes. Regina felt arms surround her and she tried to shake them off. But they held firm, Robin pulled her against his wet chest. He was soaked and sitting with her on her shower floor. Regina sobbed into his chest. The steam making his scent more prominent. The scent and warmth filling the cracks in her heart.

"Regina." Robin whispered kissing her face. Regina sobbed and let him kiss her. She kissed him back passionately, fearing she was going to wake up from this dream. But the pain on her rear was still there, this was no dream. Robin broke the kiss and began kissing her face and neck. Kissing away the pain that was there. Rubbing her back and arms to take the ache away.

"Regina I love you." Robin whispered. Regina sobbed and hugged him tighter. Why did he have to be so wonderful? And he was not hers. Why did he have to torture her like this?

"Robin please, please don't do this to me. I can't take the pain anymore." Regina cried as Robin silenced her with his lips once more.

"I love you, you are my everything. I am sorry that I hurt you. I never wanted to. You are my soul mate, my lady, and my destiny. I am sorry it took me this long to see it."

"Robin your married."

"Marian and I are not together, we released each other from our vows tonight, right before I came to the bar. I was pulled by my merry men to celebrate my freedom to be with the woman who was my destiny." Regina looked at him in awe. He really was in love with her? He chose her? No one ever chose her.

"You want me? No body ever chooses me." Regina sighed. Hope filled her heart like never before.

"Well then it's a good thing that I am not nobody. I am your soulmate, and I will always choose you." Robin said kissing away any further comment from her. Regina wrapped her arms around his neck and held him closely. The peeled their wet clothes off each other and made up several times that night.


	6. Regina in the past

_**AU-ish, Regina gets taken to the past with Emma and Killian and she stops them saving Marian. Marian NEVER comes to the future. But, idk, at some point she finds out the woman's name was Marian and realizes it was Robin's wife. And the guilt! So she tells him that she killed Marian...but(!) finds out that he and the merry men rescued her the next night and time played out as it was meant to and she died another way.**_

"Great now what do we do?" Regina mumbled. Having been thrown in the past with Hook and Emma was not how she wanted to have her day go. She was suppose to meet Robin and Roland at the park when Emma had called her about the strange light coming from the barn. They had all three been sucked into the past. Emma had just ruined her parents meeting, and now with the help from Rumple they were slowly making their way back on the right track.

Seeing herself was a sight to see, she had watched as she flaunted a young woman around a scared village. She vaguely remembered doing that, but she had performed that act a lot in her vengeance for Snow White. Emma and her had just been caught by her past self's black knights for trying to help Snow escape. Luckily they had the concealment charms on them so her past self would not recognize her.

Emma huffed at Regina's attitude. "Well technically we are in your dungeons, so can't you just figure out a way to get us out?"

"If I could, don't you think I would have tried it by now? I put a magical bar against these dungeons preventing any magical out break." Regina looked around the dungeons, she had never been in them from this angle, she might have been the evil queen, but she was a clean person, so the dungeons were definitely cleaner then any other dungeons you would see.

"Hello?" A voice called in the dark? It sounded like a young woman. Emma and Regina both looked around trying to find the owner of said the voice.

"Yes, who are you?" Regina asked. She noticed movement in the cell next to theirs. The moonlight was just bright enough that she could make out a person laying on the ground. She must have been asleep.

"I dare not say my name, for I fear for my families safety if the evil queen figures out who I am." Regina cringed at the mention of her former life. She was just glad that this girl could not see her true face.

"It's alright, we don't want them to be hurt either. My name is Leia, and this Elizabeth." Regina smirked at their names, when introducing herself the King Midas, She had about to address herself as "Her Majesty" But Emma quickly covered and called her Queen Elizabeth, from a distant kingdom. Emma and Regina only smirked at the name, meaning that Hook would technically be her son.

"Wait, your that woman from the village, the one that was held by the Evil Queen." Emma acknowledged, Regina hearing this immediately tried to get a better look at the woman. It was her indeed. Putting her in the dungeons meant only one thing for all of them. They were all going to be executed tomorrow. Emma continued to talk to the woman and the more Regina heard from this woman, the more remorse and hatred she felt towards her former self. This woman was good and pure, had a little family and was ripped from them, a child was going to be motherless because of her.

"So how long are you here for?" Emma asked.

"Same as you, till tomorrow morning." The woman said quietly, very resigned to her fate.

"Well that's not so bad." Emma tried to comfort.

"What she is trying to say Leia, is that tomorrow is the last day in here, for we are all to be executed tomorrow." Regina gave Emma a pained look. Emma looked at Regina in astonishment, a bit of horror. Regina cringed knowing what she was thinking. That she herself was responsible for this innocent woman's death. Emma excused them as pulled Regina towards the end of the cell away from prying ears.

"What do you mean? Talk."

"Look, the only reason I ever put people down here was because they were to be executed in the morning. I am not proud of what I did Emma, don't you for one second think that. But what's done is done, I can't change the past. Neither can you." Emma looked conflicted as Regina had ever seen her. Suddenly Emma looked towards the lock on the cell door and mumbled something Regina could not decipher.

"We can save her, I can get us out of here. Here take this wire off this spoon and make it as straight as you can." Regina went along with her crazy idea not knowing what she was up to. She straightened out her wire and gave it Emma.

"Emma you cannot free her." Emma started to protest but Regina cut her off. "No listen to me, and listen good. I am not kidding around, we are in the past Emma, things happened already here. Everything is a cause and effect, you mess something up and it will cause more damage then you know. Look what happened with your parents, that one twig snapping changed the course of history. She is meant to die here Emma." Emma glared at Regina.

"We can bring her with us Regina, to the future, that way her past is still the same. Her family can think she is dead." Emma began picking at the lock.

"No Emma, that may be, but what about the future, she is not from there, that can cause more damage then letting her live. To take someone into the future will require a sacrifice of something or someone we don't even know about. It could change everything for everyone. Fate and Destiny will not be overlooked. Trust me, I know that for a fact. Your destiny and fate will always find you." Regina pleaded with Emma. Tried to make her see reason.

With a click their cell door opened and Emma looked back conflicted at Regina. "I can't just let her die, I couldn't live with myself if I had her death on my hands." Emma whispered looking at her hands, almost seeing blood already there.

"You don't have to have it on your hands. It already is on mine. I am the one who kills her. Let me take the blame and guilt for this. I already have been carrying it with me for 30 years. I might not know who I killed, their life stories, or even how many. But I do know I killed them. And that has lived with more every day. Let me take this burden Emma." Emma thought for a moment then nodded sadly. She made her way over to the cell where a hopeful woman sat. Emma kneeled in front of the cell and spoke quietly with her.

Regina did not know what they were saying, but for the couple minutes they were conversing. Regina let herself cry a little. She was a different person now, and seeing an innocent life about die at her hands, hurt. Emma suddenly grabbed Regina's hand and pulled her towards the entrance of the dungeons. As they escaped they ran into Charming and Hook. They all made their way to the window and watched Snow die. Regina quickly reassured everyone that she didn't die, that she used her black fairy dust and escaped the fire.

After Snow and Charming were back on course, they made their way to Rumple's castle. The Imp threw them into his room of feared magic. His vault. Regina sat down to think about their predicament. They were stuck here. She had no magic, Emma didn't either, and there was no way out of this one. Regina felt the helplessness that she always hated fill her.

Would she ever get to see Henry again? Robin or Roland? She ached to feel all of them in her arms again. To hold them, and kiss them. She would give anything to see them one last time. To tell Robin how much she loved him. In the short weeks they had started to get to know each other, but in a fast pace way. And Regina had fallen helplessly in love with him, the moment he had smirked at her and offered her a drink that first day in the farm house. They had spent those last days completely wrapped up in each other. In every way.

Roland, a boy who had won her heart back in the enchanted forest during that year. He yearned so much for the love of a mother, and Regina was glad to give it to him in bounty. And Henry, her boy, Emma was here, he had Snow and David to watch him now. But she already faced loosing him once. Could she live here forever with never seeing them again?

Regina came out of her mind hearing Emma and Hook arguing. Regina sighed and rolled her eyes. Those two were so blindly in love that it was nauseating at times. Emma huffed and sank down next to Regina. Silence filled the large room. Regina looked at Emma to see the wand had began glowing her hands.

"Emma!" Regina gasped. Emma looked up and gasped. Regina and Emma quickly stood up while Emma flicked her wrist and the portal opened.

"I wish I could have saved her. But like you said, what is done is done. I just can't figure out how you can let go of that guilt, knowing you took her away from him." Emma asked sadly.

"What are you talking about? Take her away from who?" Emma gasped as realization came to her eyes.

"You don't know who she was do you?" Emma asked.

"No, I told you I didn't always know their names and stories. Why who was she?" Regina felt dread and fear wash over her. Her heart ached as she waited. She knew that who ever this woman was. She was not going to like it. Before Emma could answer they were all three pulled into the portal and sucked back home. But Emma had yelled it out, and Regina had heard.

As they gasped for breath on the floor of the barn. Regina felt her entire body go numb. It could not have been. She couldn't have been the one responsible. But she knew she was. Sobs left her with out realizing it, and she curled in on her self and cried. She was the reason Robin's wife was dead. She had killed Marian.

**I hope this was okay. Part 2 is coming. I didn't want to write everything that went on in the past with Regina along for the ride, so I focused on the main parts that would effect the story. **


	7. Regina in the past pt2

**Pt 2. **

Emma glanced over at Regina hearing sobs coming from her. She had not realized that Regina might not have known that she killed Marian. But now, she could see the heart break and torment that it brought her.

"What happened?" Hook asked standing up, glancing over at Regina.

"She killed Marian in the past. Marian was Robin Hood's wife. So she is technically the reason that he lost her." Hook's eyes widened as he looked sadly at Regina. Regina could only think about one thing. How Robin was never going to forgive her for this. Once he found out that she had killed his love, he would hate her. She didn't want to lose her true love, her soul mate. But she already had, knowing that she was responsible for Marian's death, he was already lost to her.

She sobbed for her lost chance at love again. Robin would hate her, she would lose Roland. And who knew what Henry would think of her. Robin's merry men had even come to like her a bit. She would hang out with them in the woods with Roland and Robin.

Loud voices could be heard running up to the barn. She recognized some of them, but only one that mattered. She felt his arms surround her and demand to Emma what was wrong with her. She heard Emma sadly say that it was not for her to say.

Robin picked Regina up in his arms and he carried her back to her house. Regina clung to Robin for what she knew would be the last time. She took in his scent, which she should have bottled, it had quickly become her favorite scent. Robin held her close, whispering words of love and comfort, stealing kisses to her face when he could.

When they arrived home. Regina quickly got down from his arms and held her arms around her self. She needed to be strong and brave. She was always strong in life, but brave? That was going to be something relatively new for her.

"Regina? Love what is it? What happened?" Robin tried to approach her but Regina stepped back quickly to avoid him.

"We went to the past. It was a portal to the past, Zelena's. And we were in the past trying to find our way back."

Robin hugged her tightly. "I am glad that you are safe. I don't know what I would do if something ever happened to you."

"Please don't." Regina turned away from him. Feeling her tears return ten fold and she tried so hard to stop them from falling. But when his hands began wiping them away, she realized they had already fallen on her face.

"Regina, look at me." Her body and heart could not refuse him. Not matter how she tried. She looked into his deep blue eyes and found herself lost in the emotion in them. "What happened there? Something obviously happened there to make you upset. Tell me. Trust me Regina. Let me care for you."

That only seemed to make Regina cry harder. Her heart broke. He says that now but he won't love her after he realizes what she did. She kissed him suddenly. Throwing all her love and emotion into it. Needing to feel his lips one last time. Robin moaned and clutched her closer tilting her head to deepen the kiss. After what seemed like not enough time, she pulled back. She held his face and looked into his eyes deeply.

"I'm so in love with you Robin." Robin's eyes widened before they softened and he smiled lovingly back at her.

"I am in love with you too." He kissed her again to seal it. "But you are scaring me love. Tell me please."

Regina sobbed before gathering every ounce of courage and bravery she could. "Robin, while we were in the past, Emma and I some how became in prison by my past self. We were held there for a little while." Robin gasped and chuckled.

"That must have been strange to see and witness."

"You have no idea. But seeing myself then, only reminded me how far gone I was. I was so far gone in my revenge and hatred towards Snow White, that I was willing to do whatever it took to get her. To hurt anyone and everyone." Regina begged Robin with her eyes to see that she was no longer that person.

"I know your past M'lady, but you are not that person anymore. You have changed." Robin grasped her face.

"But I was that person. I am not now yes, but I WAS. I did those things Robin. While we were in my own dungeons, there was another woman in the cell next to us. She was, like the rest of us, sentenced to be executed by myself, well past self, in the morning. Emma wanted to save her, but I told her the truth of changing the past, and how it will mess up the future and time. It is very dangerous, you can't cheat death if it is your destiny. But now knowing who she was, I wish I would have saved her."

Robin looked almost fearful at her, "Why? Who was she?"

"I am so sorry Robin, I didn't know who she was. I swear, it was not until we were back here that Emma told me who she was." Regina sobbed. She could see the apprehension come over Robin. He stayed in place but was guarded in his eyes.

"Regina what are you talking about?" Robin asked fearfully.

"It was me, I was the one who took her from you. I killed Marian. It was Marian in those dungeons. And I left her there! I left her to be executed by ME!" Regina sobbed as she looked at Robin who now looked at her in horror. All of Regina's fears came to life. Robin's look of horror turned into a contemplative look. Regina looked at her feet and rang her hands together.

"I am so sorry Robin. I didn't know it was her, not that that is any excuse, but I wish I could go back and bring her back here. Screw messing up the future or something. I should have brought you your happy ending. I am so, so sorry." Regina sobbed crumpling to the floor on her knees and sobbed.

Regina cried knowing that Robin had probably left, since not a sound had been uttered in a while. She suddenly felt two strong perfect arms wrap around her. She gasped and looked up into his loving hopeful eyes.

"Regina, you didn't kill Marian." Regina shook her head.

"Yes I did, she was there, to be executed. I don't let anyone go. She could not have escaped." Regina cried willing Robin to see the truth.

"You're right, she didn't escape, not at least on her own. I broke her out of there." Robin smiled softly, almost smugly.

"You did what?" She gasped quietly.

"Thief remember? Prince of Thieves. I am good at being sneaky. When I got word that Marian was captured, I immediately set out with my men to save her. And we broke her out of there. Quite easily I may say. I was rather shocked."

Regina gasped at this information, she remembers getting word that a prisoner escaped, but having thought she had killed Snow White she didn't really care. So if Robin saved her, then how did she die? "How did she die then?" Regina asked hesitantly.

"She got sick while she was pregnant with Roland, I broke into the Dark one's castle to steal a magical wand. It saved her but only until our son was born. Unfortunately I could not save her then. She died in my arms." Regina gasped feeling the familiar feeling of anguish and heartbreak. She knew all too well what that was like.

"I am sorry. How horrible." Regina shed more tears for him.

"Yes, it was. But not was horrible if she had died at your hands. Which she didn't Regina." Robin grabbed her face in his hands and pulled her close. "I am sorry that you thought that you killed her, I should have told you earlier how she died. But my love, you are not to blame."

"But I almost did kill her, surely that would make you..."

"Are you trying to get rid of me your majesty?" Robin smirked cutting her off. When Regina didn't answer right away, Robin kissed her passionately. Putting all his love into that kiss. "Regina, I know you have a dark past, but that is not who you are anymore. You have changed. I have a past too, I am not completely innocent. But that is what makes us soul mates. We are destined, for we are a perfect match. You bring out the best in me. And I hope that I make you happy too?"

Regina nodded smiling. The weight of sadness gone, she felt relieved knowing that she did not cause Marian's death. She kissed Robin again and pulled him closely.

"I love you so much." Regina said between kisses.

"And I you my love, and I you." Robin kissed her =, and held her tightly, never going to let her out of his sight again. She was his, and he was hers, completely and forever.

**I hope this was okay. I think this is a nice way to end it, but if you watch the interview with Lana and Sean at the Disney Expo thing, you will find out that Lana found out from the writers, pretty early on, that she IS the one who killed Marian. The writers have said that they are definitely going to explore how Marian survived from how Robin thought she died, to how she actual did die. So there is definitely going to be some serious angst next season between our Outlaw Queen. **


	8. Skinny Dipping

**Prompt: Regina and Robin go skinny dipping. I am setting it in the enchanted forest, since that would be the only place to me, that would really make sense to do it. This is set during the missing year. We still are not sure all of what "rocky" meant. But this is when things were good between them. **

Robin and Regina ran hand in hand through the forest trying to escape their latest encounter with the flying monkeys. They had been on a mission together, and both got caught up in the line of fire of flying monkeys. They had managed to kill a few of them off, but not before getting covered in the creatures blood and guts. Regina and Robin were now trying to escape the last of the flying monkeys.

Regina and Robin stopped looking around the sky and forest, trying to gouge if they were safe.

"You think we lost them?" Robin asked panting. Regina could only guess that the forest was too dense for them to try and fly through.

"I think so. I think there are too many trees for them to be able to fly through." Regina took a look at her clothing and groaned in disgust. She had blood and who knows what else covering her. Not to mention mud and leaves too. She must have been a sight.

"You sure a sight to behold." Robin said laughing softly. Regina glared at him for the comment, only to take in his own appearance. He was not much better off.

"You are sure one to talk. It looks like you have just come from a slaughter house." Regina snapped, although with a little smile playing on her lips. Robin only grinned wider and laughed out loud. Regina soon joined in, and they both laughed off the stress with relief. Robin turned and looked around.

"We are not far from a lake, we can wash up there, come on." Before Regina could say anything, Robin grabbed her hand and pulled her towards a destination. When they arrived at the lake, Regina was momentarily stopped by it's beauty. Why had she never seen this before? How far were they from the castle? She had to guess pretty far. They had left early that morning, and it was almost sundown. Nightfall would soon cover the forest.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Regina looked over at Robin, only to see he was not looking at all at the scenery. He was looking right at her. His eyes were intense, and he smiled playfully at her. Regina blushed and smiled bashfully. She never could keep her guard up long around him. He would always break through her walls rather easily.

Regina looked out at the lake suddenly getting a wicked idea. She smiled at Robin, before kicking off her shoes and starting to peel off her outer clothes. Robin's eyes widen and he looked at her aghast.

"What are you doing M'lady?" Robin could only stare at her, now only clothed in her leather pants and her corset. Regina's shoulder's were bare along with her feet. Regina only smirked at him before unlacing her pants. Robin's eyes only widened further before gulping and staring at her fingers.

"Well come on thief, get going. Take your's off too." Robin snapped up to her face.

"What!" Robin gasped. Regina smirked before sliding her pants off, leaving her in her lacy underwear and corset. Regina walked over to him and began pulling his belt.

"We are going to get cleaned up in the lake. Then make a fire to warm up. Nightfall is here and I would like to get cleaned up." Regina pulled his belt off before diving into the lake. Robin was still in shock, but a pair of panties and a corset landing in front of him snapped him out alright. He stared out at the water to see Regina smirking at him. Knowing she was completely naked under there and waiting for him. Had him tearing off his clothes and fumbling like a teenage boy to get in the water with her.

When he peeled off his shirt, Regina's mouth dried and she stared at the muscles at covered him. He was a beautiful man. When he stood before her, she noticed that he was only in his drawers, looking at her questionably. Robin only smirked at her look before dropping the drawers. Regina gasped as she got a look at him completely naked. Robin didn't give her a chance to look completely before he dove in the water after her. They both swam for a little while, enjoying the clean feeling and cool water. Regina's hair was down and falling over her shoulders. Robin wanted nothing more then to run his fingers through the silky strands.

Regina was floating on her back, letting Robin get a full view of her body. Her eyes closed and a look of peace on her face. Regina woke from her mind at the feel of lips kissing her bare shoulder. She quickly turned, her body falling in the water. Robin was smiling softly at her, a look of passion and lust in his eyes. Regina quickly threw her arms around him and kissed him passionately. Robin groaned and pulled her body close to his. Regina wrapped her legs around his waist, earning another moan from him. Regina and Robin both kissed for what seemed like hours, feeling and touching each other, getting acquainted with each other's bodies.

Regina moaned loudly as Robin leaned her back and sucked on her breasts. Her hair flowing in the water. Regina looked quickly towards to banks, and concentrated on a fire. A large fire and blankets appeared on the ground and Regina smirked.

"Robin, I need you." Robin only moaned before grabbing her hand and swimming them back to the shore. When he noticed the fire and blankets on the ground, he smirked at her before pulling her out of the water. They both stood facing each other, getting to see each other outside of the water for the first time.

Regina suddenly felt very shy and in awe of this specimen of a man standing in front of her. She had never really made love before. And that made her nervous of her own emotions. Robin pulled her face up with his fingers and gazed into her eyes. The love and courage she found in his eyes, swam over her like a blanket. Robin kissed her gently before pulling her down to her knees on the blanket. They kneeled facing each other, Robin kissed her gently before deepening it with a moan and laying her gently back on the blanket before covering her body with his own. The fire warming the chill from the night and water. Soon their bodied were set a flame, and the only sound apart from the fire crackling was moans and sighs. Regina and Robin gave themselves completely to each other. Reaching bliss together completely under the stars. Robin and Regina slept for bursts of a could hours before Robin waking her again to consume her soul once more. Regina returned the favor in the morning. Waking Robin with sweet kisses and the weight of her body on top of his. This lake, became their new favorite get-a-way.


	9. Regina and Robin's first time

**Prompt: Regina and Robin make love for the first time, and Regina gets emotional. **

**I am writing this set after the reunion, after Marian. I am sure most people think that there was more that happened with that fireplace. And I agree. But I wanted to set this, afterwards, so it makes it all the more special. This is my first real love scene, so hope it's good. **

Regina sighed as she adjusted her dress again. Looking herself over in the mirror. Robin was due at her house any moment. And she was trying to look her best. This was their first real time alone together since he saved her by an act of true love. Even after that, things were still rocky, but with Marian finally gone. Robin and Roland need to grieve, and Regina comforted from afar. He would come to her when he was ready. He had approached her hesitantly at Granny's, and asked if maybe they could spend some time alone together, and talk. Regina still fearful of her heart, consented, but she was still scared. Her heart was mended, but it was still not completely healed. Robin had yet to really say anything to her, look at her, or smile at her really since he saved her.

Regina heard the door bell and quickly breathed to pull herself together as she opened the door. Robin was standing on the other side of the door with his hand behind his back. He looked her over and smiled shyly at her. "You look lovely Regina." Robin breathed, pulling out a red rose from behind his back.

"Thank you." Regina whispered softly and took the rose, smelling its' sweetness. She motioned for Robin to come in and offered to take his coat. Robin hung up his coat and found himself unsure of what to do. He turned and found Regina looking at him, but when their eyes met, she quickly looked down and turned towards the kitchen. Robin sighed and followed. He had wanted to start making amends, healing. But he was quickly figuring out that it might not be so simple.

"Regina, I came here, to, well..." Robin huffed unsure of what he really wanted to say. An apology seemed best. "I'm sorry Regina." As he said this, her back stiffened and she froze, her back was to him and she was finishing putting the flower in a vase. But she wouldn't turn around and acknowledge him.

"It's, it's okay Robin. I understand why everything happened, really, I do." Regina sighed sadly, reminding Robin just how much he broke her. She was too good of a person to really be mad at him. He was mad at himself. But Regina, bore it, because she thought that is what she deserved.

"No, Regina, I need you to hear me. I can go on and on about the reasons, but frankly, I am not sure even of those reasons. But I need you to know, that not a day, not even a moment went by that I did not think of you, ache for you. My heart has not been my own since you came into my life. I have been and always will be yours." Robin had walked so he was standing directly behind her. His breath tickling her neck. Regina sucked in a sob and he quickly wrapped his arms around her. Regina struggled to fight his arms, but he held tightly. He was not letting her go, not again, not ever.

Regina sank in his arms, leaning on the strength of them. Robin kissed her shoulders and inhaled her scent. She smelled like apples and spice. It was his favorite scent. "Regina, I am in love with you." Robin turned Regina in his arms and looked into her face. She had tears streaming down her cheeks. Robin kissed and wiped them away. But they kept coming. Robin realized just how much he had hurt her, betrayed her. He felt hurt himself. His heart was broken also. They needed each other, to heal, and move on. "Regina look at me love." Robin tilted her face up so her eyes were looking into his. He quickly spoke from his heart, needing to relieve both the pain in their eyes. "You have bewitched me, body and soul, and I love you. I never want to be parted from you from this day, and on. Forever. I will spend every moment of every day telling you my love, proving it, showing my loyalty and love for you." Regina quickly closed her eyes and cried softly. Hugging him close. "Let me love you. Give me a chance to love you, like the way you deserve to be loved. The way I failed to before." Robin looked into her eyes and saw her forgiveness and love.

"I love you Robin, please stay with me tonight. Hold me. Love me." Regina cried softly. Robin looked into her eyes showing her all the love he could from his. He kissed her quickly and held her tightly. He separated from her lips long enough to pick her up in his arms. He carried her up to her bedroom, with more gracefulness that he thought he had. He set her gently down on her feet in front of her bed. He turned and shut the door before walking back over to her. Regina looked down, seemingly nervous. Robin felt nervous himself. He was going to prove to her his love and devotion. She was his soul mate, his destiny. Making love with your soulmate, was going to change both their lives forever. In more ways they could both comprehend at this time.

Robin turned her chin up with his finger and kissed her softly. Wrapping her in his arms, her small frame fit his arms perfectly. Like his arms were made specifically to hold her. Robin broke the kiss but kept his lips on her face, kissing ever inch. "This is just you and me Regina, a woman and a man, no more, no less. Trust me, trust us." Robin reached up and ran his fingers through her silky hair. He felt around for the zipper on her dress and looked into her eyes for agreement. She nodded softly and helped him take her dress of. When Robin looked over her figure for the first time, almost completely bare, he could not believe his fortune. He was the richest man alive, to have her as his own.

Robin ran his hands gently over her arms and down, around her stomach, feeling her muscles tighten as he grazed her stomach. He ran his fingers gently up over her sides, feeling the swell of her breasts, the smoothness of her skin. He ended his journey wrapping his fingers gently around her neck and chin before pulling her into a passionate kiss. Regina grabbed his arms and pulled him closer. She kissed him back with as much passion as he had. Robin felt her fingers quickly undoing his belt and he helped her get his buttons to his shirt undone. Her fingers and hands grazed his bare chest before sweeping up and over his shoulders, sliding his shirt down over his arms. As his shirt fell to the floor Regina started in on his pants, Robin let her slide those down too, leaving him in his boxers. Here they both stood in their under garments, taking in each other's body. Robin pulled her to him gently before kissing her again. He felt around for the clasp or zipper for her bra. Not finding it, he gave a huff of frustration. Regina smiled and laughed softly, before reaching behind her and unclasping it. She looked into his eyes and held them as she let her bra slide down, she quickly slid her underwear down as well, leaving her completely naked for him. Robin left her eye contact to look over her. His breath became labored and he quickly kissed her passionately.

"You are so beautiful, true perfection." Robin kissed her neck and shoulders, letting his hands touch her breasts for the first time. Regina gasped and felt her knees weaken. Robin quickly pick her up in his arms again, before laying her gently on her bed. He pulled his boxers off, letting her get her first look at him as well, his body and erection was more the ready for her. He laid down gently, covering her body with his and kissing her softly. He soon felt their kiss grow wet and he looked into her eyes, to find her crying again.

"What is it?" Robin stroked her face and hair.

"I am scared, no one has ever made love to me before. Being intimate before had been out obligation or release, never love. I have never been in love and been intimate. I am scared of my feeling for you." She cried softly. Robin only wished to ease her worry. He reached for her hand and put it on his heart. He put her other hand on her heart, covering both her hands with his.

"What do you feel?" Robin asked, kissing her softly.

"Our hearts."

"Yes exactly, they are beating in unison, our hearts are always going to be beating the same now. I am meant for you, for you to love, for you to share yourself with completely. Just as you are meant for me to love, to care for, to share myself with completely. Let's stop fighting destiny, and let's give in to our love. Let me love you, heal you, heal us." Robin shed a tear, showing her, he was hurting too. Regina pulled his head down and kissed him passionately.

"Make me yours Robin. Forever." Regina moaned.

"With pleasure." Robin growled, kissing her harder. He let his hands wander, feeling her breasts and the softness of her skin, the stiffness of her nipples. Robin moaned softly as she wrapped her leg around his hip, almost alining them to where they both wanted. He kiss down her neck and over her chest, taking a breast in his mouth and sucking softly, then harder. Regina moaned and writhed beneath him, letting her hands roam his body. Robin broke away and moaned loudly as he felt her soft hand grab his stiff flesh. Regina grasped his length, than started siding her hand back and forth. Robin moaned and attacked her mouth with his lips again.

Too soon he had to pull her hands away, he wanted to finish together. Robin looked into her eyes, "Are you ready love?" Robin asked panting. Needing to be inside her. His body was aching and burning for her. He could feel her heat.

Regina nodded, "Yes, please Robin. I need you inside me." Robin kissed her again, pulling himself completely on top of her. Sliding her legs apart to accommodate him. Robin alined himself up and looked into her eyes as he slowly pushed in. She was so wet and tight that Robin had to stop from slamming into her. Another time for that. Robin heard Regina gasp and squeeze his shoulders. Robin closed his eyes and sighed as he felt her all around him. Regina and Robin both noticed a white light beginning to wrap around them. Robin looked into her eyes, filled with tears.

"Soul mates, now as one." Was all she said as tears ran down her cheeks. Robin felt a couple tears run down his cheeks as he grasped her meaning. Their connection was made now. They were creating magic. Their love was magic. And now, they were bound to each other completely.

"Forever." Robin said before kissing her. Regina shifted under him, urging him to move. Robin growled as he pulled out and thrust gently back in. It was shear heaven. They found their rhythm, taking and giving. The room filled with soft sighs, loud moans, hissing and the sound of their names falling from their lips. Regina dug her nails into his back pulling him closer still as she soared to her highest breaking point. Robin moaned her name and held her tightly in his arms. Regina gasped before crying out her completion, pulling her name from Robin's lips as he joined her in bliss. Both not noticing the white glow around them, brightened and filled the room, as the two soul mates had finally come together.

Robin panted, trying to regain his energy to move off her, but Regina grasped his arms, and pulled him down so he was resting over her. Their panting and sighing was all that was heard for the next couple minutes. Robin lifted his head and from the pillow and kissed her neck gently, kissing his way to her lips. They both kissed gently. Robin sighed before looking into her eyes. Complete love and adoration looked back at him, she smiled softly. Robin smiled back, stroking her hair that was slightly covered in sweat. He could feel their sweaty bodies still joined and he rolled over to her side and laid down next to her. Regina turned and quickly tucked herself into his side. Robin wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly.

"I love you." Robin heard her whisper, he could tell sleep was claiming her quickly.

"You are my life my love. I love you too." Robin whispered holding her close. He kissed her forehead under his chin and pulled the blankets up around them. Sleep came quickly for both of them. The first dreamless sleep they had both had in a long time.


	10. Robin goes a bit dark

**Prompt: It comes from the latest interviews with Lana and Sean. Sean thinks it would be cool to be a bit dark like Regina and Rumple. Prompt is Robin gets a bit dark with Regina in danger, and Marian realizes that this is not the man she knew. Robin is more suited for Regina. **

"What do you mean she is gone?" Robin gasped. He stared at David looking for an answer. Regina has apparently become missing.

"We went to her house to check on her like we always do, except she wasn't there. But instead of finding things left neatly, there looks to have been a struggle, magical and physical. There were things..." Robin didn't listen to anything more. He simple starting walking away from the camp leaving a stunned and confused Marian. Robin had hid nothing from Marian. She knew of his love for the former Evil Queen. But he promised her that he would do right by her. Help her in this world. Marian wanted Robin and her to have what they once did, when they were so in love. She got up and quickly followed Robin who was also being followed by David, Little John, Emma, and Hook.

Robin felt his chest ache. His heart was beating rapidly thinking of Regina in trouble. Of her hurt. It would be all his fault. He had been trying to figure this thing out with Marian that he had neglected to protect Regina. If someone had taken her, then they would face hell from him. He knew that Regina was use to being tortured in many ways, but with him there now, he was not going to let anyone harm her.

Robin quickly opened her front door and gasped at the scene around him. There was scorch marks on the walls, pictures and glass everywhere. Furniture over thrown. Whoever had taken her, could stand up against her. She could not get rid of them with her powers alone, she had tried to flee them. "Regina." Robin whispered painfully. He dropped to his knees as the group came behind him.

He felt his heart break at the scene in front of him. Regina was obviously scared to have tried to physically outrun who ever was chasing her. Robin felt fire burn through his veins. Anger and rage consumed him. Regina was gone and possibly for good, and he would take down who ever was responsible.

"Over here!" Robin glanced over to see Hook kneeling over some glass. Robin saw what he was talking about, it looked to be a candle holder, but the bottom was covered in something thick and sticky. Robin touched his fingers to it and pulled it away. His heart constricted in his chest. Blood. Someone had struck her.

"Someone struck her from behind, that is the only way they could get close enough." Robin sighed.

"So we are obviously dealing with possibly two people." Emma said making notes in her head. Marian was taking in the scene around her. She did not care for Regina, still harbored hurtful feelings. But she would never wish for any harm to come to her. She was a mother after all, and she knew too well what it was like to be snatched away from ones child.

"I am going to get my men and we are going to track her." Robin said standing up with full anger in his words. Knowing Regina was bleeding, even in the slightest, made his blood rage. David nodded and offered his help.

Hours later, Robin and his men along with Marian were scouting the woods. Marian was a rather good tracker. To Robin's surprise she offered her help.

"Over here!" Someone yelled. Robin ran over seeing a piece of cloth torn on a branch. He grabbed the material, recognizing the softness of it. Regina would own clothes that were this soft. From there he moved leaves aside and saw tracks. Foot prints. Somewhere heel marks, but they looked to be dragged a bit. Whoever took her, had dragged her.

"This way." Robin called following the tracks. Soon enough they came on a small shack hidden in the woods. Before Robin could barge his way in, David stopped him and motioned for everyone to take positions. Robin glanced over at Marian and he nodded for her to stay back. She knew this move all too well. Robin and his men would go storming in, and she would stay out until it was safe. Robin glared at the shack, having his bow ready. He prayed with everything in him that she would be safe. He muttered to his bow, almost reminding it to never miss it's mark. Robin was an expert marksman for a reason.

"Now!" David whispered. Robin flew at the front door and barged in. Seeing no one in the front room, he stopped along with everyone else and listened. They could hear murmurings in what sounded like below ground. Robin walked around slowly and felt with his feet for the door. Sure enough his foot caught the sound of the hallow door and yanked it up slowly and quietly. Robin pushed Emma out of the way gently.

"I am going first M'lady, you stay in the back behind the men." David nodded in agreement. Robin slowly descended the steps letting his eyes adjust to the darkness. Being a thief by trade gave him agility to move without a sound. Robin immediately saw Regina lifeless on the floor. And two men sitting on chairs near her and sharpening what looked to be knives. Robin's blood ran cold. Who were these men. If they had harmed Regina, he would not hesitate in ending their existence.

Robin was soon flanked by his men. Not seeing Marian had come too. Too nervous and eager to wait for the outcome.

"Get up, and slowly." Robin growled at the two men. The men jumped and turned quickly, one pointed what Robin had learned is called a gun at them while the other turned with knives ready to be thrown.

"Put the weapons down and walk back slowly." David growled. Robin sneaked a glance down at Regina who had not moved a muscle. Robin's heart was beating out of his chest. He begged for a sign from her, letting him know she was at least alive. Nothing.

"Don't worry, she's not dead, yet." One laughed darkly notting Robin's glances at Regina.

"What did you do to her!" Robin growled in anger.

"We gave her what she deserved!" The other of the two yelled. He flicked his wrist and pointed a knife at Regina. Robin let his arrow fly, pinning the man by the sleeve to the wall. Soon chaos emerged at shots were fired, but being completely out numbered the two men soon found they had no chance at winning. Robin advanced on the man stuck to the wall grabbing his knives next to Regina. He heard David and Emma carting the guy with the gun out.

Robin knelt down next to Regina and dropped his bow. "Regina." Robin gasped grabbing her gently and bringing her gently into his arms, where she belonged. Her head fell limply over his arm and he could see bloody gashes on her face. He let his hand run down over her body and felt for more injuries. She moaned in pain as he passed her ribs. Robin sighed in relief and held her close kissing her forehead. Marian stared on. Conflicted with emotions, glad that the queen was alive. But not enjoying seeing her husband handle her with love and care. There was one time he use to touch her like that.

Robin felt tears of relief fall down his cheeks. As he looked to his men to help him with her. Robin wanted nothing more than to hold her himself. But Robin had someone to deal with now. As little John stepped forward. Robin lifted Regina in his arms and transferred her gently to John. Regina moaned in pain then settled.

Robin rounded on the man on the wall and started railing on him. The man howled in pain and tried to clutch himself in so to avoid Robin's fists.

"ROBIN!" Marian screamed running over to stop him. Robin didn't hear her and simply kept beating the man. Robin grabbed the knife holding the man up and let the man fall. Marian grabbed Robin's arms in time to stop him from killing the man. "STOP!" Robin turned glaring at whoever stopped him from his revenge. Seeing it was Marian, Robin's eyes softened a bit and he gasped for breath. He stood panting at the man crumpled on the floor. Marian breathed a sigh of relief. Robin never took a life. He would never beat an unarmed man. Robin always let the men who challenged his life go. That's one of the reasons she fell in love with him. She argued it was because a woman was hurt. And Robin never stood for that.

Robin gently led Marian forward making his way over to John to retrieve Regina from him. In an instant. The man on the floor grabbed a knife from his boot and ran for Robin. John screamed at Robin to look out. Robin turned and ducked in time to miss the knife. Robin's choice of weapon might have been the bow. But Robin was a skilled swordsman and knife fighter. Robin ducked again and lunged forward sticking his knife into the man's gut as far as his hand would let him. The man gasped and became wide eyed. His eyes matching Marian's.

"You hurt her. You almost killed her. Now, I have ended you. You will burn in Hell for what you have done." Robin growled in rage. Twisting the knife and letting the man drop to the ground dead. Robin panted feeling no remorse for ending his life. He never took a life. But threatening the woman he loved. He had no rules for that.

Robin turned and walked past Marian's horrified look and took Regina gently into his arms. He kissed her gently on the forehead and made his way up the stairs. His men followed, save for Marian and John. Marian stared horrified at the lifeless man in front of her. She couldn't believe it, she couldn't believe that Robin had taken a life, willingly. She jumped as a hand touched her shoulder. John offering her comfort.

"How could he do that John? How could he just take a life. Robin never takes a life." Marian sobbed. Who was this man who was once her husband?

"Marian, after you died, Robin became a different man. He was still good and true. But losing you, he vowed revenge and justice. Something precious was taken from him. Regina, she is his soulmate. You know this. She is his life. Literally. They are connected. It's weird, but Regina is his life line. She was harmed, in mortal danger. Robin did not hesitate to protect her. At any cost." Marian sobbed at his words. Her husband was more of Regina's than hers. Regina had a larger claim over his heart then she realized. She knew about the soulmate ordeal. But not really believing it until now.

"Maybe my husband has change more than I hoped. Not all for the wrong, just different. He is made for her now. I can see it. She is in him as much as he is in her." Marian cried over the realization of loosing her husband. She could not fault him. After all, it had been 30 years for him. Months for her. But she could not compete with destiny. John gathered Marian under his arm and patted her back.

"Everything will work out, you will see." John lead Marian out of the shack. Marian leaned on John for support. And felt comforted at his arms around her.


	11. Regina vs Marian

**OQer****: ****I have a prompt :) Semi-AUish but kind of sweet :) Sort of a little background for the prompt: Regina went into the tavern and met Robin and she ran away with him and the Merry Men, they fell in love and she told him about the tattoo (he was thrilled). Marian, an old interest of Robin's, wanders or flees to the camp and the men to help her escape the Sheriff and her wedding to him, thinking that she can be with Robin (who she harbored feelings for since their childhood). Robin is entirely smitten/in love with Regina but helps Marian because that's what they do. **

**Prompt is...Marian making some advances or implications of her interest in Robin, Robin not seeing it because of his love for Regina, Regina being hurt and Robin needing to reassure her and find somewhere else for Marian to hide ;) (maybe a bit of Robin/Marian confrontation, Regina/Marian empathy at first for a loveless marriage, and of course Robin/Regina fluff ;)**

"Robin!" Marian yelled smiling as she came running into the camp. Regina sighed painfully seeing her back. Robin smiled and took off from Regina's side and ran towards Marian. Both embraced and kissed each other's cheek. Regina felt her heart tug painfully and she turned away and walked back to her tent. Not seeing Little John watching the whole exchange. Regina did not care for Marian at all. Marian made it clear that she was after Robin, and everyone but Robin saw it. He said that she was his dearest and oldest friend. Which did not help Regina's self esteem at all.

Robin and Regina had been through a lot together. Her running away from her life at the castle, dodging the King's knights to find her. Rumplestilstkin and much more. In all this, she was sure that she had no doubts about Robin's love for her. But then Marian had reentered the picture, and Regina found herself doubting herself more than ever before. Whenever Marian was around, Robin it seemed, forgot she almost existed. Marian took him away from her most of the time. At first Regina was sympathetic, knowing Marian was in distress from being forced to marry a man she did not love. Regina knew that feeling all too well. But soon it became too much, Marian seemed to just make up problems now that required only Robin's help. None of his mens.

Marian would always look at Regina as a bug to be smashed. Regina tried to be kind, but now, she just stayed away while she was here. Disappearing in the shadows, not that Robin really ever noticed. Someone did however. As Regina sat in the corner of her tent, she saw a shadow cover her and looked up to see John standing there. "Hello." Regina said softly. John and her had developed quite the relationship. He had become her friend as much as he was to Robin.

"He is a complete idiot if you ask me." John said in frustration sitting down next to her. Regina smiled slightly, sadly, at that comment.

"No, he is just acting on his feelings, and instincts, and that's what scares me the most. How insignificant I become when she comes, which is more frequently lately."

"Like I said, he is an idiot. But don't doubt his feelings for you. I know he loves you." John said softly wiping away Regina's tears that she didn't realize were falling.

"But is it enough? John I can't compete with years of adventures and feelings. I know he loves her. He has to, there is no other reason he would leave me so easily when she comes if he didn't. I don't think I can do this anymore." John's eyes widened in alarm at her statement.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I think I need to let him be, and leave." Regina said looking down.

"You can't!" John said nervously. He did not like how resolute she was sounding. Like she had already made up her mind.

"Yes I can, and I am. I have been thinking about it a lot. And I told myself that I would wait to see if I am proven right, and today just sealed the deal for me."

"Regina..."

"No please, I cannot be talked out of this. I can't stay here and watch him with her anymore. I am leaving tonight. You can't say anything to him! Promise me!" Regina begged John standing up and gathering her things.

"Regina, you can't be serious, what about all of us who will miss you? Where will you go? What will you do?" John asked sadly. He didn't want to lose his friend. He wanted to pummel Robin. Marian and Robin's laughter sounded from outside and Regina flinched. John's heart went out to her.

"I talked with a woman in the village near by and she said that she could use some help with her children. Since her husband died, she has all those kids and she has no way to watch them while she works. She said I could stay with her until I find a job and get on my feet." Regina was close to sobbing now. She didn't want to leave the forest, it had become her home. Her family was here. But she just could not stay. "It's not so far that you can and some of the men can come visit me!" Regina said hopefully.

"You have obviously worked this all out. Regina I am sorry that Robin..."

"No you don't have to apologize for him. He is just being a good person." Regina said cutting him off. "I am going to wait until everyone is asleep and then go, just tell Robin that I am not feeling well for dinner. Please don't say anything. I need this."

"But what about your happiness? Is this really what is going to make you happy?" John asked?

Regina shook her head sadly. "I can't think about that anymore. I just can only think about what's right. And what would make Robin happy." Little John hugged her tightly and left her in her tent to cry softly.

Little John gathered his food on his plate, it was dark now and everyone had gathered around the fire for food. Robin had spent the entire day almost with Marian and John wanted to tear his arms off. Robin luckily seemed to some what come to his senses now, for he seemed to be looking for someone, and John knew who that would be. The only person missing.

"Little John, have you seen Regina? I have not seen her at all today, not since this morning?" Robin asked him looking around. John growled back a retort.

"So you decided to notice her now huh?" Guess he could not bite it back enough. Robin looked at John in confusion.

"What? What are you talking about? I always notice her."

"Really? Why don't you and I have a little chat." Robin's eyebrows rose so high they almost disappeared in his hair. Clearly not use to Little John's anger.

"Okay..." John grabbed Robin and pulled him away from everyone. When they got a good distance away from the group. Little John turned to Robin. "So what is this about?"

"This." John said before punching Robin right in the jaw. Robin flew back and landed on the ground.

"What on earth!" Robin yelled before standing up and rubbing his jaw. Robin glared at John and John glared back." What has gotten into you?"

"You have! I have stood by your side through hell Robin, and I have fought along side you. I consider you to be a kind leader, a fair man. That is why I follow you. But not with this, I can't stand by and let you be a complete git." Robin couldn't have looked more shocked if he tried.

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"Regina!"

"Regina? What about her?"

John laughed angrily "You don't even know what I am talking about! Just proving that you really are being a complete git."

"What on earth! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"Robin yelled angrily.

"Tell me something, where is Regina? Did you even notice that she has not been seen at all today? Not except for this morning when you two were returning from your morning walk."

"Well no. That is partly why I asked you earlier where she was!"

"You are just now asking? Why didn't you ask that after you ran into Marian's arms and left Regina yet again standing there to watch it! Or how about after you walked around the camp with Marian on your arm laughing like a couple in love! Or how about after the entire day of not noticing her! Or when you got Marian her food for her, just LIKE YOU USE TO DO FOR REGINA!" Little John yelled, standing to his full height staring down at Robin.

"John, I..." Robin looked flabbergasted and nervously at John. "I didn't think..." Robin opened and closed his mouth like a fish, not quite sure what he should say. He was still processing everything John said.

"That's exactly right Robin, you DIDN'T THINK! Didn't think that Regina would be crushed seeing the man she loves run willingly into the arms of another woman in front of her. Didn't think that it would cause her to doubt how you really feel for her! You have left her behind one too many times Robin. You don't realize that Marian is completely in love with you! And that she is trying to win you from Regina! She has been making stuff up to come here! She glares at Regina, knowing that she is winning in taking you from Regina! Regina has watched every time Marian has come here you leaving her side like she does not matter, and running to Marian sides. Then completely ignoring her until Marian leaves. Wake up Robin! And decide what you want and how you feel!"

Robin stood completely shaken. His heart was breaking. He had not realized what a complete arse he had been! Regina, oh Regina! John was right, he was a complete git. He has hurt her, and from what John was saying, he had hurt her badly. But a thought about a life without Regina was not plausible. He loved Marian, but like a little sister. Regina was his whole heart, his soul mate. He had a tattoo to prove it. "John there is nothing to think about. I love Marian, she is a good friend, but I think of her like a little sister. Regina is my life. I can't survive without her."Robin said choking on a sob. He needed to get to Regina.

Little John looked at Robin for a little longer, seeing if he was being completely truthful. When he seemed satisfied in what he found he nodded his head. "I am glad because you need to hurry and tell her that before she leaves."

"Leave! What do you mean leave?" Robin's heart was racing now. She was not going to leave him was she?

"Yes, she was going to leave, tonight, head to a life in the neighboring village." Little John barely finished before Robin took off in a dash towards the camp.

Robin's heart was pounding as he ran. He prayed to the heavens above that he was not too late, that she didn't already leave. He would grovel and beg till she forgave him for being a idiot. Regina was his life. As he neared her tent he dashed inside without even thinking about knocking or anything.

Regina was pulling a cloak around herself when he heard her flap open abruptly. She whirled around in shock and saw Robin standing there panting. Robin looked around and saw that everything was pack up ready to go. Robin looked to Regina seeing enough of her in the darkness to be able to advance on her and pull her into his arms kissing her like there was no tomorrow.

Regina gasp died in his kiss as he pulled her into his arms and held her tightly and refused to let her go. Regina softened into his arms and kissed him back. Robin deepened the kiss wrapping her tightly and tilting her head slightly to kiss her deeper. Regina moaned into his mouth and clutched his cloak covered shoulders. After a time, not sure how much, but Robin softened the kiss and began to kiss her cheeks and forehead. Theirs breaths were both coming out in pants. Robin grabbed her soft face in his hands and kissed her gently again.

"I am sorry my love. Forgive me. Please don't leave me. I can't survive without you."

"John." Regina sighed in annoyance.

"Yes John, and I owe him, Regina my love why didn't you talk to me? Why didn't you tell me your fears and doubts. You know what? Don't answer that, none of this is your fault. Regina my love, you are my whole existence. I love you with every fiber of my being. Marian means nothing to me apart from you. She is like a sister, I love her only like that. You are my whole world." Robin kissed her face everywhere as he said his heart's words. Regina sobbed and cried as he sealed the cracks in her heart with his words and love.

Robin kissed Regina and they stayed up most of the night talking and forgiving. Regina fell asleep in Robin's arms content and loved.

A week later when Marian came again. Robin welcomed her much more mildly and kept Regina by his side the whole time. When Marian glanced at Robin curiously, Robin reintroduced Regina, but this time, as his wife.


	12. Regina takes Marian's place

**Prompt: "OQ-er" Marian gets sick, death has come to collect her, Regina takes her place and a frantic Robin and Roland mourn her. **

"She is not going to be here long. Death always comes to collect dearie." Gold said over the counter in his shop. Regina and Belle gasped at his declaration.

"Rumple." Belle sighed softly.

"What do you mean? Who are you talking about? Elsa?" Regina had come to gold to talk about the Ice Queen, but Rumple's admission left her confused.

"Why Marian of course." She has escaped death too many times. She is meant to die, Death will collect. There is no way she can escape." Regina shook her head and ran out of his store. Too frantic to poof out. Marian couldn't die, Robin would be devastated. And little Roland, oh Roland, she could not let him lose his mother again. Robin and her were no more. They had barely spoken since that night. The Ice Queen's arrival put off most of the conversations that needed to happen, although she was glad they didn't. Robin always looked at her in sadness and sorrow. When she first realized that Marian had been rescued from her dungeons, Robin had been the one to tell her. In hurt and anger. He since apologized, but Regina knew that he would never be able to look at her the same. He could never love her anyways. No matter how much she loved him.

Regina ran into her vault, and quickly opened every book she owned on spells and set to work. She would find a way to save Marian at any cost.

Regina smiled sadly as she saw Marian and Robin hug each other in relief. Marian had become very ill, and Regina followed silently, she snuck into her room at night and performed her spell. She was going to take Marian's place. It was the only way. Robin could be happy with Marian now, without ever having to worry that death would come calling too soon. Regina knew the price she was paying. But she was at peace with it. She loved Robin and Roland too much to let them suffer anymore. She didn't know how long she had now, but from hearing Dr. Whale last night talking to Robin, it wasn't long. Regina turned from her dark corner and walked back home. She felt ill, and she could hold it off, but not for long. It was time to get her affairs, as they say, in order. She needed to write her letters to everyone. She already knew she was leaving everything to Henry, and Roland and Robin. She needed to get to the bank. She had enough money to make sure that her loved ones were all taken care of for a long time. Emma, even though she was not her favorite person, was getting all her magical items, along with Gold. She could not be sad over leaving. This was her choice. And it was time to see it through.

"Grandpa!" Henry yelled as he came running into Granny's. Everyone in the diner looked at him in alarm. Robin was sitting behind the Charmings', his back to them, but he was on alert now. He was worried it had something to do with Regina, for a couple of weeks now, he had not seen or heard from her, no one had. He was worried, he had tried to go to her house, but a spell prevented him from coming in. It hurt him more than he cared to admit. He needed to see her, to explain. Although he didn't know what he could possibly say to make amends. He knew he hurt her. He was hurt too. She was his soulmate, and he felt her distance acutely. He loved her with everything he was. But he felt he owed it to Marian to try and make it work with her.

"It's my mom, something is wrong! She is really sick, please come help!" David and the rest of the charmings' gang dashed out the door, Robin realized quickly that he was hot on their heels. He was in a panic now, he felt it, something was definitely wrong with her. It seemed most of the town now was making their way to her mansion. The spell it seemed was gone, for they all made it though.

"Robin?" David turned realizing that Robin was right next to him, Robin ignored him and ran into the house and immediately set out to her bedroom. Or what had been their bedroom for a short time. No time to think about that now. Robin opened her door and immediately gasped at the sight he saw. Regina was laying unmoving on her bed. She looked like she was on death's door, waiting for the door to be opened. Snow gasped in horror and Robin quickly made his way over to Regina.

"Regina?" Robin said softly stroking her fevered forehead. Regina was burning up, she needed medical help.

"I'm calling an ambulance." Emma said dialing.

"Grandpa?" Henry called out to the room.

"Yes Henry?" David said walking up to the boy.

"No, sorry my other grandpa. GRANDPA!" Rumplestilstkin appeared suddenly. Robin looked at him as he took in Regina, he looked concerned and confused. He made his way over to Regina's other side and quickly set to looking her over with his hand. Robin looked to Regina, she was breathing very shallow, She moaned and turned her head towards Robin's hand on her cheek. He eyes opened slowly and she looked at Robin. Robin noticed her eyes were red and hazy looking. She smiled and sighed before coughing violently. Robin felt his heart breaking at the sight. She was here all alone, no one to check up on her earlier, and no one to take care of her. And it was all his fault.

"It's you, you're here." Regina said raspy. She tried to reach her hand out to Robin but seemed to lack the strength. Robin grabbed her hand and brought it to his face.

"I'm here my love." The endearment slipping out before he could stop it. Regina smiled sadly at him, trying to breath deeply but struggling.

"I'm glad I got to see you one last time. My dreams are getting good at seeming real."

"I am real. I'm here Regina. You're going to be okay. We are going to get you some medical help." Robin promised kissing her hand and holding it to his heart.

Regina shook her head slowly and smiled sadly. "I'm afraid not dearie." Gold's voice cut in, he looked gravely on Regina, "Regina did you perform the spell?" Robin looked confusedly at Regina wondering what kind of spell she could have cast. Regina looked at Gold before nodding slowly. Gold sighed sadly and looked at Robin. "I'm afraid the greatest medical care can not cure something that is magically done. There is nothing to be done."

Robin felt his heart race in panic. "What are you talking about?" Snow said in a panic too. Gold looked back at the room full of people and sighed.

"It seems Regina has switched places with Marian." Gold looked pointedly at a small form hiding in the shadows. "You see you cannot escape death. Death will always come to collect. She was meant to die. A point which we have tried to explain to you Ms. Swan." Gold glared, Emma looked down in guilt. "Marian a few weeks ago got sick, deathly sick, remember?" Gold said turning to Robin, who nodded in confusion. Feeling the panic rise, realizing where this was going. "But our dear Marian, got suddenly better, and no one seemed to care how. Well here is your answer. Regina cast a spell that would put her in Marian's place. So that Regina would take the sickness, and in sense, take her place in death."

Gasps of horror and sadness filled the room as people started yelling in panic and horror. But Robin only could turn to Regina who was looking at him in sadness and he dared say, peace. She really did it. She was sacrificing herself for Marian.

"Why?" Robin could only manage to get out before tears started to fall. He felt the sobs rise and the heart break set it.

"Because, you need Marian. She is your happy ending. And I couldn't let you lose her again, Roland needs his mother. I want you to be happy. And if this is the way to make sure that you are happy. Then I would gladly pay it a thousand times over." She rasped out. She struggled for air and clutched at her chest. She was dying. Robin realized fast that Regina was dying. For him, for Roland, for Marian.

"No Regina, you can't do this. I need you okay? What about your family, what about Roland and Henry?" Robin cried softly, gathering Regina close and kissing her forehead.

"I left my will, and letters in the chest over there. I will miss them, but everyone will soon forget me. Just like always. Villians don't get happy endings." Regina sighed sadly, a tear escaping her eye. She gasped and coughed again, her body quickly losing it's battle. Robin held her close and cried in anguish. Henry joined him on the bed and grabbed her hands, laying across her lap.

"Regina, you can't leave me, I need you. I love you. I'm sorry that I made you think that I never loved you. You are my destiny. My whole soul. I can't lose you. Please. Please stay with me. Let me love you." Robin cried.

"Robin, I was meant to be with you for just that short time. I needed to heal your heart so that when Marian came back. You could love her completely again." Robin shook his head and held her tightly. He kissed her lips, hoping that true love's kiss would work. But quickly realizing it couldn't. This wasn't a curse, it was simply sickness, and it was claiming his love.

"Regina, you did heal my heart, but it was meant to love you now. I love you. Please. Please...please." Robin sobbed. Regina smiled sadly and touched his cheek.

"I am at peace with this Robin, you can go on and be happy with your family. Everyone can be rid of the Evil Queen. Please, kiss me, one last time." Regina knew it was the last breath she would have. Robin cried softly and kissed her passionately. Everyone watched with tears as her arms around him went slack and her life left her.

"No!" Robin felt her go slack and looked her over, seeing her serene face in death. She was gone. He could feel that her life left her. His soul went with her. "NO!" Robin cried out in anguish, and held her tightly to him rocking slowly on the bed. Sobbing over his lost love. Everyone in the room looked down in sadness and cried for the lost new friend. Snow was gathered in David's arms and sobbing. Emma was holding Henry and being held by Hook who was shedding tears too. Robin cried loudly and kept holding Regina, willing her life back.

Gold made his way to the dark corner, to a figure who had been hidden from the crowd, she was looking on in sadness and helplessness. "She really traded her life for mine?" She asked Gold softly. She was watching her husband cling to the queen, as if his very soul had been ripped from him.

"Yes dearie she did." Gold whispered. Looking at the scene too.

"I never wanted that, I can't let her leave him. Robin needs her, more than he needs me. She and him are intertwined together like I have never been, or could ever be. There has to be something that I can do. I can't let her do this. Robin needs her, not me."

"Well there is, but I couldn't tell your husband that, this has to be your choice. You can take your spot as originally planned. And Regina will live. But if you choose this, there is no going back, you will never again be able to be revived. And we have to hurry." Marian looked over at Robin and thought of him and Roland, Roland who had been asking for 'Gina' everyday. She didn't have to give it much thought. Robin was no longer hers, and Robin had moved on, mourned her in the past. The queen was his future. Marian nodded her agreement and took Rumplestilstkin's hand as they disappeared without anyone noticing.

Marian handed a letter she quickly wrote to Robin to Rumple's hands. "Please give him this." Rumple nodded and smiled sadly. "Will it be quick?" She asked in fear, trying to stay brave.

"Yes, since the illness has progressed, death will be immediate." Marian nodded and walked into the forest, towards the River, Rumple promised to take care of her body, so no one would find it. She smiled sadly but at peace.

Gold let her walk a distance, before he waved his hand and completed the task.


	13. Robin lashes out

**I have a prompt that I 'm sure you'll do amazing ! Please ! :)**

**:OQ, After knowing that Regina killed his wife, Robin lashed out and said that he doesn't want to see her anymore ever again. Regina is heartbroken. After some time she started to see Will the merry men ( the reason is up to you) and Robin is dying of jealousy because the only reason he lashed out is because he loves her way too much and he feels a duty toward Marian. OQ happy ending please !  
you're extraordinary ! :)**

Regina was walking down the street trying to make it to her office quickly. She had joined Henry at Grannies for breakfast, but she dispersed quickly after Henry left for school. The murmuring and stares she could not handle. Plus she needed to get out before he came in. The possibility would be high that he would eat there. As she rounded the corner to her office, there he was. Pacing in front of her office. She quickly stepped back before he could see her. She needed to gather her courage. She could not avoid him forever.

It had been a few days since that night. This morning was the first morning that she had even left her house, even showered. She had hid herself in her house for days, and simply cried. She never knew she could cry so much. She never cried that much when Daniel had died. But flashes of his face when he embraced Marian. His arms wrapping around her. Roland calling her "mama." Regina had been tossed aside as if she meant nothing. That hurt more than anything. Robin didn't even glance her way, didn't notice her back out of the diner quickly, didn't come after her as she ran down the street to her house and collapse inside as tears blinded her vision. Robin simply didn't love her like she loved him. She would never be picked first. She knew if Daniel had come back, she would have acted similarly, but then she would have told him that she loved him, and always would. But her heart was no longer hers, or his. It belonged to the man currently pacing in front of her work. She took a deep breath and walked out from behind the bush.

Robin stopped hearing her approach and glanced at her. Regina was taken back by the conflict in his eyes. Her heart cracked at seeing him. His eyes use to be full of love and admiration towards her. Now, they looked conflicted, indifferent.

"Robin." Regina breathed. Staring at him. She looked towards the ground. Unable to keep eye contact too long. She couldn't let him see how broken she was.

"We need to talk." Robin said sharply. Regina nodded, fearing his tone. It was not going to end happy, that much was just confirmed. "Look at me Regina." Robin whispered. Regina raised her head slowly and looked painfully into his eyes. His eyes looked troubled now and sad. "Look there is no easy way to say this, but I need to know. Did you kill Marian?" Robin eyes were now hard and pain filled.

"What?" Regina gasped? What on earth? Why would he think that?

"Marian said that you had captured her. That Emma rescued her from YOUR dungeon." Robin was not looking hard at her. Regina racked her brain for what he could possibly be talking about. Marian had looked familiar, but she never knew their names, or who they were, she didn't care. But if Emma had rescued her from her dungeons, then she must have. No one escaped her dungeons alive. She must have...Oh no.

"Robin, look I didn't know she..." Robin gasped in horror cutting her off.

"Didn't know what? That she was my wife. That she was innocent. That she was a PERSON!" Robin was yelling now. Regina felt tears fill her eyes at his words. She was different then. She didn't care about anything, except revenge. No matter what it took. The lives. It haunted her, more so now than ever.

"Robin please try and understand." Regina begged.

"Understand what? Huh? That you took my wife from me? That you took Roland's mother from him?" Regina felt the tears leave her eyes. "What kind of person are you?" Robin said with anger and venom in his voice.

"I'm not that person anymore Robin. You know that. I have changed." Regina said taking a step towards him, reaching out for him. But Robin stepped back in disgust. Regina's heart broke completely there. Robin hated her. And she knew, she could not survive this.

"You can never change from that. You really are the Evil Queen. You, are nothing more than a murderer." Regina gasped in shock at his words. The lips that use to cover hers in passion, that would speak sweet nothings in her ear. Now those lips sneered in horror and anger, and hatred. Regina tried to stifle a sob, but no use, it escaped her. She looked into Robin's eyes and felt the river of tears leave her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Robin, for everything. I never wanted to hurt you." Regina pleaded.

"Well you did. In the worst way. I don't want to see you anymore Regina, I don't want you to see Roland anymore. You stay away from me and my family, or I will not let you slide so easily next time." Robin glared at her a moment longer, then quickly turned at marched away. Regina watched him leave before she collapsed on the ground. She heard someone calling her name from across the street but she didn't respond. She felt the ringing in her ears and her vision was going fuzzy. Robin had left her for good. He hated her, loathed her, threatened her. She realized she was gasping for breath, but she couldn't get air. She kept murmuring "Robin" and "Gone" as sobs wracked her body and tears fell down her cheeks. She felt arms encircle her and frantic exchanges between people. But soon darkness took over and she collapsed with Robin's name on her lips.

It had been a month since that day. Regina had been lost to the world as far as Snow and Emma were concerned. She was in a comatose stage for 2 weeks, awake, but staring at nothing. She didn't eat, and she only took a few sips of water here and there. She was wasting away. Emma had been wracked with guilt seeing the state Regina was in. The only reason Regina came out of her comatose, was because Henry had finally broken through with his pleading and tears. After Regina had been realized from the hospital, she had been on strict instructions to eat and become healthy again. Easier said, then done. Regina had lost a lot of weight, she was small to begin with, now she looked frail, and weak. She tried to be as normal as possible for Henry, but even he could not save her from her heart and soul. Regina had tried to take her own heart out, but could not even reach it, Gold had said that since Robin had been her soul mate, and he literally had been given her heart, it no longer could belong to her. And she had to suffer all the emotions of loss with it. Snow told her she felt things with her whole soul. But when your soul has been ripped from you, how can you still feel? Regina had no idea, only that she did.

Snow and Emma had sworn that while she had been in the hospital there was someone that was sneaking into her room at nights a couple of times. But they never could figure out who. It had spread quickly around town of Regina's state. Some people, those closer to her, who really knew her, sent flowers and offered help. Most people had heard of her killing Robin's wife, and called her a murderer and home wrecker. Snow felt for her more than anyone.

After much, and much negotiations, Regina was pulled from the house to get out and get back into the world. She had no desire to. Since Robin, Regina had lost her will for anything. She had not used magic once, barely smiled, her eyes had lost their life. Not even Henry could bring her back. She felt literally soulless. She sat down near the docks. She stopped herself and turned around after finding that her feet were taking her to the forest. She couldn't go anywhere near there. So she stared at the ocean. A body appeared in her line of vision. Regina looked up to a man, younger than her, but not by much, was now sitting next to her. He looked up and smiled nicely at her. The first thought that came into her mind was how much he looked like Robin.

Robin downed a drink, setting the now empty glass on the bar. He had lost count of how many he had drank already. Robin felt nothing, not anymore. Not since that awful day. He felt like killing himself most days. If not for Roland, he would have. Robin was disgusted with himself. How could he have destroyed her like that? How could he have said those things. Things that were not even true, he didn't believe one word of them. After he walked away, the guilt and pain had almost cut his legs out from underneath him. What had he done? He had ran into the forest as far away from town as possible and yelled and cried for hours. His whole soul felt like it had been ripped apart. And he knew, it had been. He had ripped her soul out with his words, and his soul went along for the ride. Since then, he had been rarely sober. The only times, were when Roland was around. He and Marian were not even together anymore. He had confessed his feelings for Regina and Marian had been heart broken, but she released him from his vows to her.

When Robin had heard Regina had been taken to the hospital, it nearly killed him. He visited her window, but could never go in. She looked lifeless, and it was his fault. Regina had trusted him, and he destroyed her. He had heard people calling her the names, he had uttered, he wanted to kill anyone that ever harmed her. But realizing that he had harmed her the most. He simply would just drink away.

Robin glanced up hearing the door open, and there she stood, or he thought it was her. But this woman was a shadow of his Regina. This woman was thin, too thin, pale, sickly looking, no life in her at all. Her nervous eyes glanced around before she was led towards the bar. Robin then realized that someone was with her. Glancing at her partner, he held in a gasp. It was Will. The man who once was a Merry Men, then lost his trust, and left. He had shown up here weeks ago, Robin let him back in reluctantly, now seeing him with Regina, he felt the beast of jealously raise its' head. Robin felt a firm hand hold him down, he glanced up seeing Little John shake his head.

"You told her to leave you alone. You can't go over their now. You didn't want her anymore, remember?" Little John reminded him. John knew of his troubles and his thoughts. But he was wrong, Robin did want her, more than anything. Robin watched for a while as Will gave Regina a drink, and tried to make her laugh. Regina would smile slightly but nothing more. Will suddenly put his arm around her waist, and Regina did nothing to stop it. Regina smiled at Will and Robin could see it was a farce. But Will didn't see it that way. Will's hands began to wonder and Robin could sit back no more. Before he knew it, his feet had taken him to them and his fist had made contact with Will, knocking him clean to the floor. Regina looked at Robin, and Robin gasped at the lack of life, of feeling in them. They simply stared at him and then looked at Will. Robin looked down too, realizing what he did. He looked up to apologize but found Regina was walking out the door.

"Regina wait!" Robin ran after her. Regina kept walking so Robin rounded and stood in front of her, stopping her walk. "Regina wait, please. I am sorry. I should not have hit him, I..." Regina cut him off by walking again, this time at a faster speed. Robin walked after her, he grabbed her arm and turned her towards him. Regina's face held no emotion. She simply looked at him, no through him. "Regina, look I need to apologize, for so much, and I will accept if you never forgive me, I deserve that, but I need to apologize for that day, when I confronted you. I said things that were awful, and they were untrue then and they are untrue now. I am so sorry. I know I..." Regina pulled herself from him and began to walk away from him again. Robin was frantic now, something was wrong. She didn't respond, not at all, she didn't even seem upset or sad at him. He wanted her to lash out, be herself, bot nothing. Robin ran and grabbed her arms.

"Regina, talk to me. Say something. Please." Regina seemed to suddenly awaken, and she looked at Robin before running off again. Robin ran after her and grabbed her arms, but Regina simply started to hit him, she punched his chest over and over again. Robin let her, she was sobbing now and her arms began to lose strength and she eventually collapsed in his arms. Robin held her and cried with her. They both eventually collapsed on the ground Robin holding her to him, whispering how sorry he was, how much he loved her. How he needed her.

"I love you Regina. Please forgive me. I will spend my life proving my love. Proving how much I need you. I can't breathe with out you. Please forgive me. Let me love you. Let me give you everything you deserve, a life, a family, a love that will change the world. I will cherish you everyday, If you let me, I will spend my life, giving you thousands of reasons to be glad you did. I am so sorry. Please, please forgive me." Robin sobbed holding her to him. His heart seemed to beat for the first time in a month, his soul seemed to clutch to hers, begging hers to stay with his.

Regina and Robin both sat and cried for what seemed ages. Regina eventually looked up into Robin's eyes. Robin looked into hers. Regina leaned forward and kissed him lightly, before she could pull back Robin clutched her to him almost painfully, and kissed her ardently. Pouring all his feelings of love and regret into it. Hoping with his heart that she would give him a second chance, knowing he did not deserve it.

Regina pulled back and looked into his eyes. Robin sighed and kissed her forehead, seeing in them everything he needed to know. She forgave him, but not completely. He knew that they were okay, but not better. It would take time to regain her love and trust. And Robin would give her that, he was going to give her forever.


	14. Cora strikes back

**Prompt: ****EvilQueensDaughterRapunzel**

**Can you do one where Regina and Robin are lovesick teenagers back in the Enchanted Forest. And Cora sees them kissing and decides to punish Regina with a big haircut. Her almost body lenght hair is cut to pixie because Robin loves Reginas hair. Robin is there to comfort after it when Regina cries her eyes out for losing her hair beloved curls. Regina is 14 and Robin is 17. Can you do that? ****_I am going to change their ages a bit, making them a little older. I am taking the hair cutting scene from Les Miserables (the movie) where Anne Hathaway gets her hair cut. Watch it after reading this._**

"Robin, I need to get back, my mother will be looking for me." Regina giggled, trying to disentangle herself from Robin's arms and lips.

"You have a little more time." Robin pulled Regina back and attached his lips to hers. Regina sighed into his mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him close. Robin moaned into her mouth and pulled her closer. Regina and Robin have been sneaking around for a while. Robin first met Regina when he and his band of men had snuck into the castle to steal, but Robin had landed in Regina's room, since that night, they have been inseparable. Robin was a young thief by trade, but he was getting better. He did steal Regina's and his first kiss. And since then, many more. But Cora, Regina's mother, was definitely not on board. They had to sneak around and evade her check ups on Regina.

"I love your hair so much." Robin sighed, running his fingers through her long silky locks. Regina's raven black hair fell in soft curls down to her waist. Robin often ran his fingers through it, and some nights in her chambers, he would brush it for her.

"Hmm, you've said." Regina sighed happily. Regina looked into Robin's eyes and smiled before kissing him again and then running off towards the castle. Robin watched her go with a goofy grin and then ran back to the forest.

Neither seeing the person that had been lurking in the nearby sable. Cora would have none of it. Her daughter associating with an thief, not only that, kissing and falling in love with one. It was time Regina learned her true place.

Later that night, Regina was getting ready for dinner, she was fixing her necklace into place, when she glanced up she gasped at seeing her mother standing right behind her from her mirror. "Mother! I didn't know you were here, sorry. I am just finishing up for dinner. I know you always said I need to look my best for dinner." Regina tried to hide her nervousness. Her mother unnerved her. Her standing there, watching her, was never a good thing.

"You think I don't know about your little love affair with the thief?" Cora smiled sweetly, too sweetly.

"I don't know what you are talking about, I..."

"Don't lie to me!" Cora yelled, magically tightening the necklace around Regina's throat, choking her. Regina gasped for air, pulling hard on the necklace, trying to loosen it.

"Mother, please." Regina choked. Feeling the light headiness kick in. Cora waved her hand again and loosened the necklace, Regina gasped as air filled her lungs again. "Mother, there is nothing going on, I don't know what you are talking about."

"Ah, but my dear, you do. You see, I was there today, in the stables when you and him were together. I heard everything, saw everything." Cora smiled her evil smile. Regina felt her heart tighten.

"Mother, please don't hurt him. He has done nothing wrong."

"Oh don't worry dear, I am not going to hurt him. Well at least not now, that is entirely up to you. You see, I am going to hurt you, and by extension, him." Regina was suddenly frozen magically. Cora opened her hand and a blade appeared in her hand. The type of blade that was used for shaving a man's face. "When you see him next, whenever that may be, you are going to break it off with him. Get him to leave. If you don't I will kill him. But let's be realistic." Cora sighed walking over to Regina, taking a lock of hair in her fingers. "What man, who loved your hair so much, would want you, if your hair were to suddenly be gone?" Regina gasped as tears filled her eyes as her mother started to cut her hair off. Regina closed her eyes and tears ran down her frozen face.

Regina sat on the log that they always meet at. Deep in the forest. Regina had slipped her mother a sleeping herb to make her sleep, so Regina could sneak out and see Robin. Regina knew her mother would hold true to her words. Her now short hair was a testament to that. Her beautiful long black hair, was now maybe an inch at best. And rough in most parts. It was almost shaved off. Regina had cried for hours. She could barely look at herself in the mirror. After she was shaved, her mother had hit her across the face as a good reminder of her threats. Regina now had a busted lip and a bruised cheek. Regina tried to stop the tears, saying goodbye to Robin is going to be the hardest thing she has ever done. Had worn a cloaked with a hood to hide her hair. She knew if Robin saw her hair, he would not want her anymore. How often had he said that he loved her hair. If her hair is gone, he surely will not want her anymore. She is ready to show him, if it is the last resort to get him to leave.

"I have missed you." Robin said softly startling Regina. Regina glanced up at him, but quickly looked back down and wiped her cheeks. But Robin noticed. "What's wrong my love?" Robin swung down from the branch and sat beside Regina. Regina was hiding behind her hood, she stood up as soon as he sat down.

"Robin, I have come here, to tell you, that it's over, between us." Regina trembled from the emotions she is trying to hide.

"What?" Robin gasped. "What are you talking about? Regina what happened?" Robin stood again and tried to reach for her, but Regina jerked away before he could.

"It is as it sounds. You need to leave, and never see me again. It, it's for the best. I can't possibly marry you, or be with you. I am a princess and you are a thief." The words were poison on her lips. But she had to save his life.

"Regina." Robin gasped painfully. "What happened today? Earlier you and I were fine, now..." Regina felt her tears start in earnest. She had to get out of their.

"Just leave Robin, and never come back." Regina said stepping past him and making her way back.

"No! Not until you tell me what is wrong." Regina started running away and Robin was hot on her heels. "Regina WAIT!" Robin called after her. Robin was close now and Regina prayed he would just stop.

"Please Robin! I can't see you anymore, it's for your own safety!" Regina called back.

"Regina STOP!" Robin reached for her but grabbed her hood instead and yanked her to a stop. The hood coming off in the end. Regina froze and Robin gasped, dropping the hood. Her hair, he was seeing her short hair.

"Robin no." Regina sobbed breaking down at his horrified look.

"Regina what happened?" Robin said after a moment, seeing her so sad. "Who did this to you?" Robin wrapped her in his arms and held her close, kissing her now short hair.

"My mother, she found out about us, she heard us today, this is my punishment, along with more bruises. But Robin she threatened you!" You can't stay here, you can't see me anymore. She said if she found you near me again, she would kill you. That is why you and I can't see each other anymore!" Regina sobbed, grabbed at her short strands.

"Regina." Robin said sadly. Touching her now short hair softly.

"Please Robin, don't act like I don't repulse you now. I know how ugly I am now. Please don't stand there and look at me with false love."

"Regina what are you talking about? You will always be the most beautiful to me. No matter what length your hair is, even if you were completely bald, I would still think you are beautiful." Regina sobbed and held Robin tightly. "Regina your are more beautiful than your hair. Your soul, your spirit, your smile, your body. These are all things that make you beautiful also."

"Really?" Regina asked sadly, hiccuping and looking into Robin's eyes. Robin smiled and kissed her passionately to prove his love. They stood their for a moment, kissing with their hearts.

"Robin, you are still in danger." Regina gasped breaking the kiss.

"I know, But I can't be with out you my love." Robin held her cheeks, peering down into her eyes.

"But what will we do?" Regina asked helplessly.

"Come with me, run away with me. We can leave this kingdom, and never come back. We will hide away from her and she will never find you."

"Can we really do that?" Regina asked hopefully. A life away from here, and with Robin would be a dream come true.

"Yes my love. Is there a time that you could sneak away at?"

"My mother is actually out now, I gave her tea a sleeping herb and she passed out. So tonight."

"Then let's go, now." Robin grabbed her hood and pulled it back on, pulled his own on, and led her quickly away.

4 years later.

"WEEEEEE!" Roland giggled as Robin ran with him sitting on his shoulders, they were chasing the dog around the yard. Robin was laughing and Regina smiled happily. Her life was sweet. They married soon after they left, Roland was born 10 months later. Now life was not always perfect. They had to move constantly for a while. But word soon reached them that her mother was killed by a person called The Dark One. She was just glad that they could live their lives in peace. Gurgling broke Regina from her thoughts. She looked down and smiled at the precious little baby girl tucked in her arms. Grace was only a few months old, Robin was so happy that he had a little girl to dote on. She was the apple of his eyes. Robin and Roland came over and Robin smiled and kissed Regina. Regina smiled, then looked down at Grace who was chewing on Regina's long black hair.


	15. Robin and Tink talk

**Prompt: From "Guest" ****_In the EF, Regina saw the tattoo and talked to Tink about it, how she can't be with Robin cos all the people she loves always (always, always, always) leave her :( Tink keeps trying to get her to be with Robin (doesnt' work). In SB, we saw Regina did let him in. So after the diner scene, Tink finds her and they have a talk about how Regina was right, she got her hopes up, it is always (always always) proved that she wont' get happiness :'( So Tink takes it into her own hands to make Robin realize the full extend of what he's done to Regina._**

Tink knocked for the 5th time on Regina's door. She had followed her after what happened in the Diner. But Regina had disappeared leaving a white cloud of smoke behind. Regina. Tink didn't know what to say or do, but seeing Regina walk out, the look of resolution on her face, hurt Tink. Not herself, but for Regina. "Regina?" TInk asked hesitantly, walking into the house. She strained her ears to listen and heard nothing. Tink walked around and found nothing, walking upstairs she made her way to Regina's room, and found her there. Tink sighed sadly seeing Regina sitting on the floor by her bed. Her sheets and everything were thrown off, looking way out of sorts. Regina simply sat on the floor, staring down at nothing, and completely still.

"Regina?" Tink said softly, walking over to her. Regina lifted her face and stared at Tink. Tink felt her heart stop at the absolute look of heartbreak on Regina's face. She had streams of tears on her face and she simply looked, broken. "Oh Regina." Tink said quickly making her way over to her and sitting down with her, wrapping her arms around Regina. Regina didn't even fight it, she simply let herself be held as she cried softly. Tink knew that they were not always the best of friends, but seeing as how she was the only one to come after her. She was probably her closest friend right now.

Tink held Regina and let her cry for over an hour. She didn't say anything, just let her cry. After Regina quieted. Tink pulled her face up and looked into Regina's eyes, "I am so sorry." Regina shook her head ready to say something, but Tink cut her off. "No Regina, please listen. I feel completely responsible, I have done nothing but try and push you towards him, and you tried to warn me years ago, in the enchanted forest. You told me that you couldn't because everyone always leaves you. And he just proved you right. I am so sorry. It shouldn't have been like this. He is your soul mate, I don't understand how he can just leave you so easily."

"Because his wife is back. And I can't compete with pure goodness. Marian has probably never taken a life, never ripped a heart out, never wielded magic for evil. So why would he choose me over her? I wouldn't choose me over someone perfect." Regina sighed sadly.

"But still I am sorry. For everything."

"I know. And thank you. But please don't feel sorry. I am actually glad you pushed me to him." Tink tilted her head slightly in confusion.

"You would still do it all over again, even if you knew he would leave you?" Tink asked amazed.

"Yes. Because I knew it couldn't last. It never does for me. But the past few weeks. Have been the happiest of my life. He made me realize that I have a heart, not just for Henry, but for others too. He helped me change for good. And I can never wish that away, even if I knew then what I would be feeling now." Regina looked up into Tinks eyes and sobbed. "I love him so much. I never wanted to open myself up, but he helped me. And even for that short time. I felt so..." Regina looked down and wrapped her arms around her middle "loved. Villians don't get happy endings."

Tink held Regina and cried with her. Tink could not believe it turned out this way. Pixie Dust never lies. Robin was suppose to save Regina, not break her. How could he do this to her? He needed to know exactly what he was giving up, what he had done. Regina was never going to open up after this. Not for any man. And that thought scared Tink. Robin had ruined Regina forever. She loved Robin more than she ever loved Daniel. Tink knew that. Tink with the help of her wand, laid Regina down and gently put a blanket over her.

Tink left and walked trying to figure out what to do. As she walked passed the convent, an idea suddenly came. With a smile and a sense of hope Tink ran into the convent looking for Blue for help.

Robin didn't know what hit him, one moment he was sitting in the forest stoking a fire, the next he was here, where ever that was. He could see nothing except white. It was almost blinding white, and he looked for any sign of life or movement. "Robin." Robin turned around to see Tinkerbell standing behind him.

"Tinkerbell?" Robin asked looking around again. "Where am I? What happened?"

"Please call me Tink. I knocked you out with some fairy dust. I am sorry, but I had to. I need you to see the error of your choice." Tink looked sad. Robin felt nervous and frantic. Fairy dust? Did he die? Error of what?

"Error? See what? Tink what is going on!" Robin felt frantic.

"Calm down, your fine. Blue helped me, we are taking you on a journey, of sort." Tink took a deep breath before continuing "Robin your choice to leave Regina has caused more damage than you realize."

Leave Regina, he didn't leave her. He is trying to figure out what to do, with Marian back, he is obligated to stay with her, she is his wife. "Leave her? I didn't leave her. I am trying to..."

"i know I know, figure things out." Tink cut off, "But you not going after her, you have proven what she feared."

"Feared, what?" Robin had no idea what she was talking about, he just wanted to go home. See his son, possibly find Regina.

"Just look." Tink grabbed his hand and suddenly he was pulled through a vortex of sort. He felt almost ill when they landed again.

"What happened? What was that?" Robin leaned over, trying to hold in his insides that were threatening to cup up.

"We just went into the past. Look." Robin looked over and saw a beautiful young woman a head of him. He recognized this street, this tavern they were standing outside. The young woman opened the door, stood for a moment before closing it and rushing off, as she turned Robin saw her face.

"Regina!" Robin gasped as she ran right past him, never even giving him a glance. She looked scared and was fighting tears. This must have been the night she was suppose to meet him.

"Why didn't she see me?"

"Because you are not really here. We are simply observing what already has happened. Do you know what just happened?"

Robin nodded, looking at where Regina had ran to. "Me. She was suppose to meet me then."

"Right." Tink grabbed his hand and he was pulled again. He stumbled upon landing and had to lean over again.

"Does that ever get easier?" Robin groaned. Tink giggled and nodded. She looked over in front of her and Robin followed her gaze. He gasped at how beautiful Regina was. She hadn't aged at all. But seeing her again with her long hair, only made him want to beg her to grow it out. She was sitting in her bed and another version of Tink was sitting there talking to Regina. Robin listened as Regina told Tink about why she didn't go in. Her fear of being left. That everyone she loves or cares about, they always leave her. Robin felt acid fill his stomach. Regina had been afraid of him leaving her then, and he had left her, in the future, but he had proven her right.

Tink showed him Storybrooke then, the moment at Granny's before he came and was introduced to Tink for the first time, Snow and Regina's talk, their first kiss, the special moments they had, when she told him about the tattoo, thankfully leaving before Tink watched him make love to her right there on the floor in front of the fire. Robin remembered all these moments with warmth and fondness. She truly was his soulmate, and he loved everything about her, even the darker sides. Finally he was back in her house again, but this time, it was dark and cold, no sound only another Tink making her way up the stairs. Robin felt his heart tighten, Tink looked scared and he followed her without thought.

When he saw Regina sitting on the floor, and Tink comforting her, he knew what had happened, this was after Marian had returned. Robin looked over at the Tink with him and asked with his eyes, if this was the night of the biggest mistake of his life. Tink nodded sadly and pointed towards Regina and her other self. Robin cried along with Regina, listening to her heartbreaking words. She looked so broken, so sad. Robin's heart was breaking listening to her tell Tink how much she loved him, and how he had helped change her for the good. But hearing her say that she was a villian and she didn't get happy endings, broke Robin's last straw. Robin fell to the floor and sobbed. He had ruined her, broken her.

"I destroyed her. I proved her right. What have I done?" Robin cried. Tink wrapped her arms around him and blew something in his face. Suddenly Robin sat up and he was back in the forest. Tink was sitting next to him and watching him sadly.

"I needed to show you that. I needed you to see what Regina is going through. I know you are facing a really hard choice. But I want you to think about something. Let me help you. Please." Robin nodded and felt his heart shudder in pain. Anything to help Regina.

"Close your eyes. Okay, now breathe deep. I want you to think with your heart, not your head. I want you to listen to your heart. And listen who it is calling for. When you open your eyes, you will have made your choice. Your heart is going to help you, by bringing you to your TRUE love." Robin listened hard. But only one person was in his beating heart. Only one name. When Robin opened his eyes, he was back at Regina's house.

"Go to her." TInk's voice called as a whisper in the wind. Robin didn't think twice before running up the stairs. He found Regina asleep on the floor of her room. Robin sighed happily and stripped his shoes, belt and shirt off before laying down next to her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, trying not to wake her. They had a lot to talk about. But Robin was going to let her sleep.

"Robin" Regina sighed his name in her sleep before snuggling close to him. Robin sighed and kissed her forehead.

"I'm here my love. And I am never going to leave you, ever again." Robin kissed her again and fell into a blissful sleep.


	16. Regina has Cancer

**Prompt- Can you do one where Regina has cancer and Robin is there for her all along the way. When she starts losing her hair he shaves it off for her and to support her he shaves his own head their two boys' and their little girl's head too. Can you do that? It would mean a lot to me.**

Regina groaned and hugged the toilet bowl tighter. Her morning breakfast had come up, along with anything else that could possibly have been in her stomach. Robin sighed sadly and came to kneel next to her. He puller her thinning hair away and rubbed her back.

"You okay?" He asked sadly. Knowing she wasn't. Robin had to study up on what cancer was. When she was first diagnosed, he had no idea what it was, but he learned really fast from the look on her face and Dr. Whale's, that whatever it was, was not good. Regina had ovarian cancer. She already had one removed, and was in the process of Chemotherapy for the second. Robin had never been more scared in his life then now. He had already lost Marian, but Regina was his soul mate. His wife, his lover, part of his very being. He could feel when she was upset. He could not stand seeing her like this, not being able to help her was torture.

"I think I am okay now. My body seems to know it's going in for more treatment, so it wanted to get everything out before hand." Regina moaned, trying to smile to lighten the mood. Robin smiled, letting her know he got her humor. Robin picked Regina up and carried her downstairs to the car. The boys and their daughter were staying at Snow's till this round of treatment was done. Regina sighed and snuggled into Robin's chest more.

Robin came home from work to a still house. No laughter, no screaming, no tiny footsteps. His heart sped up, where was everyone? "Regina?" He called, hoping to hear some sort of life sound. Nothing. Robin made his way upstairs to their bedroom. When he got near the door, he heard sniffling. Robin walked in quietly and saw Regina sitting on the bed, in nothing but her bra and underwear, holding a hairbrush. She was staring at the brush, as Robin got closer, he saw her reason for tears, in the brush was large amounts of hair. Regina was starting to loose more. They both knew this was a side effect from the chemo, but didn't make it any less hard for her.

Robin sat next to her and gathered her in his arms, Regina went willingly and cried harder. "Shh, it's okay. I'm here." Regina clutched Robin like a life line and held him tightly, sobbing. He titled her chin up and wiped away her tears. "Regina, my love, look at me." When she finally looked into her eyes, they were filled with pure sadness and fear. "You shine so brightly in my eyes, that it puts all other women in the shadows." Regina sobbed harder and leaned in to kiss him. Robin held her to him and kissed her passionately. "I don't care if your hair is black, blue, orange, thin, thick, or bald, you will always take by breath away." He said kissing every inch of her face.

"Robin, I want to shave my head. I can't stand watching it fall out in clumps. So I want to shave it all off." Regina looked fearful, but he saw a glimmer of that fierce determination that he loved so much. Robin nodded his head and hugged her tightly. Regina pulled back and kissed him passionately pulling him down onto the bed. Robin went willingly, and made sure that she felt as beautiful and worshipped as she felt to him.

"Regina! Come down here for a second, would you love?" Robin yelled from downstairs. He had a surprise that he hoped she would love. Today was the day that she was going to shave her head, and he had a surprise in store, hoping that it would help ease her fears. Regina came out finishing an earring, before she saw what was happening outside the open front door. She looked at Robin confused and walked down to him.

"What's going on?" She asked walking outside. It seems as the entire town of Storybrooke was outside her front door, there was chairs and tables of food set up. She did not want a huge show for this. She turned to Robin for an explanation when he grabbed her hand and pulled her outside.

"We wanted to show you that you are not alone in this. That we love you, and will all be here for you during this." Snow said who was bouncing a small little toddler who bared uncanny resemblance to Regina on her hip. The little girl was smiling and wiggled out of Snow's arms to run to Regina who swooped her up and kissed her cheek.

"You wanted to shave your head today, well, we are going to support you, and be here for you. But before your hair is gone, we want to show our love for you and our support." Robin said walked backwards, soon the chairs were filled with Robin, Henry, Roland, Charming, and Hook. The merry men stood behind them, clippers suddenly roared to life and Regina realized quickly what was going to happen. The crowd cheered as the hair suddenly began to fall. Regina felt tears come to her eyes as she watched the love and support. Robin was looking at her the whole time, and she stared into the intensity of his gaze, the love that was in those eyes mirrored hers. Before she knew it, 15 more people had their heads shaved, including Rumple himself, Snow, Emma, Granny, Red, and most of Robin's merry men.

Before long though, it was Regina's turn. She quietly handed over her daughter to Snow then took a place on the chair. She was shaking, she felt the love from everyone, but that didn't make it any less scary or sad. She loved her hair, but Whale promised her, it would grow back after the treatment. She felt strong hands grab hers and hold them close. She looked into the eyes of her soulmate, who looked no less handsome. He smiled encouragingly at her. "I am right here baby. I will always be right here." Robin leaned in and kissed her. Regina looked back and nodded at David, who nodded in return before turning the clippers on. Regina looked at Robin the whole time who only smiled lovingly at her. Regina shed tears as she felt her hair come off. She grasped Robin's hands tightly and held on for life. He was her life line. When it was over, everyone cheered and Robin pulled her up to kiss her passionately in front of everyone.

6 months had gone by and Regina and Robin were waiting the news nervously. She had finished her last round of treatments and were waiting to hear if she was officially cancer free. Robin was stroking her back and whispering love to her. Regina was a shadow of her former self. She was very underweight, pale, sickly looking, and completely bald. Regina felt like she had no life left. She felt so weak that many times, she just wanted to give up, but her family would never let her. She was fighting for them, for her life with them.

"Robin I'm scared." Regina whispered to him, letting the tears fall. Robin looked at her and she saw something he had always tried to hide from her, he was scared too.

"Me too." Was all he said, and he held her gently, but as tight as he could. She was covered in bruises and it killed Robin every time having to see more. Knowing there was nothing he could do. Finally Dr. Whale came in and sat down with the results.

Regina inhaled sharply and grasped Robin's hands for support. Robin too held his breath.

Dr. Whale only had too look up with his smile and Regina finally felt, free.


End file.
